


Harmonizing with Him

by RebelliousWitch12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousWitch12/pseuds/RebelliousWitch12
Summary: Set in their 5th year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger discovers she has a major crush on her best friend, Harry Potter. But is it unrequited love? My take on how things would have been if Hermione fancied Harry rather than Ron. A story that is based lightly on canon but becomes more original gradually as it goes on. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is RebelliousWitch12 and I thank you for viewing my story. Like the summary conveyed, this story is based lightly on canon and will possess originality more. I know there are a lot of Harmione fanfics where Harry and Hermione were a thing instead of Ron and Hermione, but this story is my take on it. What would have happened if Hermione liked Harry and how things would have been different then. Beware: contains a lot of Cho and Ginny bashing. No Ron or Dumbledore bashing (like I've seen on many Harmione fanfics) because I love them both. Do review to tell me what you think about my first Harry Potter fanfiction :)) Happy Reading!
> 
> P.S. Luna is already a good friend. So according to my story, the trio met her in their 4th year.
> 
> Now enjoy!

It was a cool October morning when Hermione Granger woke up for the day, yawning. She got out of bed and readied herself for the day.

Her 5th year at Hogwarts had begun recently, and it was off to an okay start. And that was because He Who Must Not Be Named was on the rise again, which meant more tension for her and her friends - especially Harry Potter, who, in addition to receiving blinding pain in his famous scar more often than before, now also saw disturbing dreams. Therefore, Hermione was really worried about him.

Coming back to the present, The Great Hall was bustling with its usual energy when Hermione entered it at breakfast. She went for the Gryffindor table and took her spot beside Ron. However, Harry was missing.

"Hi Ron," Hermione greeted him, "Where's Harry?"

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, "Harry is sitting with the Ravenclaws today."

Her eyebrows went up with surprise, "What? Why?"

He wasn't quite meeting her eyes when he answered, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me.'

Hermione didn't believe him for a second. But nevertheless, she said, "That's strange. And suspicious...I'll go over there and ask him."

"No! You can't do that!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, "I mean...shouldn't we give Harry some privacy?"

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "You obviously know everything about this. Why hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..." he mumbled.

"Fine, if you are not gonna tell me. I'll just ask Harry myself," she declared and went for the Ravenclaw table. Ron's claims of protests got drowned by the cacophonies of the Great Hall, as Hermione reached Harry, who was sitting with Luna Lovegood.

He was talking furtively with her but immediately stopped as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Heyyy Hermione! What's up?" he greeted her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's up with _you,_ Harry?" she asked him, "Why are you sitting here? With the _Ravenclaws?_ "

"Oh. Actually, I came here to talk to Luna only," he told her, "Right, Luna?"

"Yes, that's right." Luna affirmed in her dreamy voice, "Harry Potter came here to discuss something importan-"

"So you see?" Harry interrupted her, "I am coming back in a minute."

But before Hermione could say anything, Ron arrived at the spot.

"Hermione! Where did you run off to? I wanted to ask you something about that Potions essay."

He literally tugged her arm, back towards the Gryffindor table. He obviously was trying to get her away from Harry.

"But..." she protested, but gave in, "Oh alright then. Let's go."

She soon found out that Ron really did have a problem with the Potions homework. As Hermione explained it to him, her thoughts kept wandering back to Harry.

_He's up to something. And they don't want me to know because I'll try to put a stop on it. Well, I am going to find out what he's doing._

The bell rang, indicating the start of the first period. Hermione set off with Ron towards Potions.

"Harry is still busy with Luna?" she asked Ron, who shrugged.

They entered the class without him. Five minutes passed and he still didn't arrive.

"Looks like Potter has much more important things to do..." commented Snape, as his gaze lingered on the empty spot beside Ron and Hermione.

" _Where is he?"_ Hermione whispered furiously to Ron.

" _I don't know, okay?"_ he replied, angrily too, " _So stop asking me questions."_

"Everyone, turn in your homework I gave you," Snape was saying, "Five rolls of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its usage in Potions. Less or none, 20 points from your house."

The class bustled about as everybody handed in their assignments. 10 minutes had gone by and still, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"He deserves detention," Hermione stated angrily, as Snape started the class.

"You can't say that, Hermione. After everything he is doing -"

But Ron stopped in mid-sentence. Hermione didn't push him to say more and they listened to Snape's lecture.

20 minutes had gone by when the doors to the classroom swung open. There stood Harry, looking breathless.

"20 minutes late to class, Potter," Snape said, "10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry muttered, ' _Whatever'_ under his breath as he took his seat beside his two friends.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I was doing some stuff -"

"This is not the time to chitchat," Snape told them, "If you want to lose another 10 points from Gryffindor."

This quieted them down and the class continued without further incidents.

"I know you are angry at me, Hermione," Harry said, as they left the class and made their way towards Herbology, "But I swear, the stuff was important and had to be done!"

Hermione, who had not been talking to him since class, now turned to face him.

"So you are telling me," she said, "That there was some _stuff_ more important than attending class?! Have you gotten so good in Potions that you think skipping the class is no big deal?!"

"I never intended to do that!" he snapped back, "This has nothing to do with academic excellence!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. Also, you don't me trust me enough to tell me your little secret, now do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron jumped in.

"Can you both please stop arguing!" he exclaimed, "People are looking at us as if we are crazy."

Hermione didn't speak to Harry at all in Herbology. She partnered up with Lavender and Parvati to avoid any activities with him.

He was so mean! He had hurt her feelings so much by not trusting her with this new secret of his. Because of it, Hermione wanted to jump in her bed and cry her eyes out. Her heart was actually paining as she shifted some dirt into a vase.

"Hermione, the dirt has to go here. Not there!" Parvati informed her.

"Oh! Sorry...got a lot on my mind," she confessed. Parvati and Lavender gave her sympathetic looks.

"It's okay. We heard you arguing with Harry before," Lavender said.

"It's not Harry occupying my mind," Hermione lied, blushing a little.

"No?" Parvati asked, incredulous.

"No. He isn't. It's just...just this stupid ginger root!" she added, hesitantly. Both of the girls glanced at one another and went back to their work.

"Who can tell me the uses of a ginger root?" Professor Sprout asked the class. Hermione was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't hear her.

She was finally snapped back to reality by Neville's voice, who was saying, "And it is also used to make drinks."

"Very good, Mr Longbottom!" Professor Sprout declared, beaming, "10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Did she ask a question?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Yes she did, but you were too busy daydreaming."

"No, I wasn't!"

Lavender shrugged and turned to look at Professor Sprout again. Hermione glanced at the guys' table, to find Harry and Ron whispering to each other. Ernie, who was their partner, seemed left out.

She glared at them, even though they didn't see her, and turned her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I'll update sooner than you'd expect :) Once again, thanks for reading! Do comment if you'd like to, they're always welcome. Cheers! :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness...is this a dream? Because in reality, I had absolutely no idea that this story would gain more than 500 hits in some mere days! Sincerest thank yous to all of my lovely readers who have shown interest in this story and left kudos and bookmarks. It made my day! :D  
> Moving on, this chapter is going to be a bit short, but not to worry! As I will be posting the third one today, too. And if not today, then tomorrow at the most. Do leave your thoughts in the comments and enjoy the chapter!

After Herbology, Hermione had Ancient Runes while the boys had a free period. She walked briskly, alongside Parvati and Lavender with Harry and Ron behind her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called.

She completely ignored him and dissolved in the crowds on her way to the class. Her mind was still cloudy as her professor droned on and on about the countless alphabets of Runelogy.

Why was Hermione so occupied? Well, a lot was going on around them at the time. If Harry was doing something which he didn't want Hermione to know, then it must be dangerous. And it made her sick with the worry of what he could be up to. Her brain couldn't process the things going on in class because of this. If only Harry would tell her!

"Miss Granger, are you listening to me?" The Professor asked her, making her attentive at once.

"Yes - yes, sir. I am!" she answered quickly. A few of her classmates snickered. She wanted to disappear at the spot.

At break, she made her way towards the Great Hall for lunch. After sufficient amounts of worrying and trying to focus, she was famished.

But just as she took her second helping of kipper, Harry appeared beside her.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, sheepishly. She kept her eyes on her lunch and asked curtly, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," he answered, making her look at him, "Look, I am sorry for behaving so 'secretive' and annoying. I know I hurt your feelings and I feel ashamed at that."

"It sure doesn't seem that way," she replied, as a mysterious lump formed in her throat.

"No, it is. I feel ashamed," he said, earnestly, "I am very sorry, Hermione. I wish I could tell you what I am up to. But I...can't. Not right now. You'll know soon enough."

"Then how do I know what you're doing is not dangerous?" she asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. But he noticed it.

"Because it isn't, okay?" he answered, softly, and took her hand in his, "I can assure you that."

His touch on her skin caused shivers to run down her spine, but she quickly pulled her hand away from him.

"Okay, then. It's fine," she said, still a bit sadly.

"Hey...don't be like this!" Harry exclaimed, "I want my Hermione back."

She couldn't hold back her laugh, " _Your_ Hermione?"

He grinned, "Yeah. My Hermione. The one who is smart, amazing, corrects people, and encourages me to do better."

"Thanks, Harry," she said, finally smiling, "That means a lot."

"No. Thank you. For forgiving me."

"You're welcome, then."

Again on friendly terms, both of them chatted like old times and had their lunch.

"By the way, Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, noticing her friend's peculiar absence.

"Oh, he's at the Quidditch Pitch," he answered, checking his watch, "We still have 15 minutes left before class. Wanna go see him?"

"Yeah, sure."

She followed him out of the castle and into the vast Quidditch Pitch. There was Ron, hovering in the air on his broom, trying to block out the Quaffle the new Chaser was throwing at him.

"Strange of Ron to miss lunch," Hermione commented.

"He had his lunch here," Harry replied as they took their seats on the bleachers, "Also, he had to practice for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw."

"I hope you beat them horribly. And you will," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling back. They watched Ron practice. He sometimes successfully blocked the Quaffle, and sometimes couldn't.

The bell rang eventually. Harry and Hermione got up and made their way towards Ron.

"By the way, did Snuffles reply to you?" Hermione asked Harry in a low voice, "About you know what?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not yet."

They met up with Ron, and the three of them set off for Charms.

* * *

"Lavender? Parvati? What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked as she entered her dormitory, later that day. The girls, who were giggling and whispering among themselves, immediately went into shunned silence at her question.

"Oh! Nothing important. We were just discussing what to do on the next Hogsmeade weekend," Parvati explained, a little more quickly.

"Really? Then why were you acting so secretive about it?" Hermione wondered. Lavender crossed her arms, defensively, "No we weren't. Those are just your assumptions."

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to argue; she was exhausted. The professors had set them a lot of homework, and she had completed it all in the same day. That was her motto; to never procrastinate.

 _But seriously though_ , she thought, as she got ready for bed, _first Harry and Ron and now these two? Something is definitely going on._ However, Hermione was too tired to dwell on her thoughts so she immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, like I promised :) Leave some comments if you are feeling up to it, otherwise no issues! :D Moreover, thank you for the whooping 300+ hits in just a day. Woo Hoo!!

The next morning, after breakfast, the Golden Trio walked towards their first class for the day - Transfiguration, while chatting merrily.

"I hope McGonagall doesn't give me detention or something," Ron was saying, "You know, for not completing my homework."

"You're right, mate." Harry replied, "Quidditch practices are really time-consuming."

"Well, either way, you guys should have saved some time for homework," Hermione scolded them.

"Practice was more important. We have to squish those Ravenclaws in the next match," Ron pointed out. Hermione opened her mouth to reply - but somebody knocked her hard on the shoulder, which caused her to go sprawling on the floor.

"Ouch!" she yelled, as she hit the floor, and her books scattered everywhere.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Harry shouted as Ron rushed to help Hermione up.

Malfoy, who knocked Hermione over, turned around with a sneer, "I perfectly knew where I was going. Granger was in my way."

Beside him, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy snickered.

"Then you must be blind," Ron snapped, "But I guess that does good to your eyes - and your brain."

All the people around them started laughing, except for Draco and his gang.

"Oh really? Well Weasley, maybe you should sell your brain. It will do your parents good." Malfoy shot back.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," Hermione urged her friends because they looked eager for a fight with Malfoy.

"What will do good to your parents, Malfoy, is you kissing Lord Voldemort's feet all the damn times!" Harry snapped.

"Oh shut up, Potter! You belong in the graveyard with your parents!" Malfoy retorted. Hermione gasped. Both of them had crossed their boundaries.

Before anyone could react, Harry had whipped out his wand.

"Another word..." he hissed, "Another word from you and you'll be as good as Cedric!"

Malfoy gritted his teeth and took out his own wand, "I'll like to see you try."

"Harry, DON'T!" Hermione exclaimed, but she was too late.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry screamed just as Malfoy shouted, "CONFRINGO!"

Both of them went sprawling into either direction as the spells hit them.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, as she and Ron went running up to where Harry was lying.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she demanded, "That was a really stupid thing to do!"

"Yeah, yeah. Have a go at me," Harry muttered, as he pushed himself up, with a little help from Ron.

"Malfoy is a prat, he deserved it," Ron said. On the other side, the former boy was staring daggers at Harry.

"Move along, move along. What's all this?" Professor McGonagall said as she arrived at the scene. She narrowed her eyes at the onlookers.

"Can anyone care to explain what happened here?"

Harry immediately went up to her.

"Professor, it was Malfoy!" he exclaimed, "He provoked me by knocking Hermione down on purpose -"

"Don't lie, Potter!" Malfoy snapped at him, "You provoked me first, Scarhead!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" McGonagall declared as the boys glared at each other, "This is unacceptable behaviour! Duelling your fellow students is not in any way justified."

She turned to Harry, "You could have settled the matter a little more reasonably, and not taken out your wand."

"But, Professor -"

"I've heard enough, Mr Potter," McGonagall interrupted him, and sternly added, "5 points from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you."

Harry shifted his eyes to the floor as she turned to Malfoy.

"And 5 points from Slytherin. I hope this scene is not repeated. Or it will be detention for you both."

And with that, she left.

Malfoy glared at her retreating back, then turned to face Harry.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!"

"I don't care," Harry replied, dismissively, "I don't want to spend any more of my time and energy on you."

Ron laughed at his reply, making Malfoy fume. Ignoring him, the three of them continued their way towards Transfiguration.

"That was awesome, mate!" Ron exclaimed, "The look on his face was worth everything."

Harry laughed, "True! Although, I don't think Hermione found it awesome. Right, Hermione?"

But Hermione didn't answer him. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Looks like her head is up in the clouds," Ron commented. Harry nodded and both of them launched in a conversation about Quidditch.

Meanwhile, there was a frenzy going on in Hermione's head. The scene which happened some minutes ago kept repeating itself in her mind. Hermione could almost hear Harry's voice as he said those words, "Provoked me by knocking Hermione down." Did he risk getting detention, just for her? Did he do it because he couldn't stand her getting humiliated or did he do it because he just wanted a fight with Malfoy?

Questions...questions, and none of them with confirmed answers. And Hermione could never ask Harry those questions. But no matter what, her heart warmed up at the thought that he might not have cared about himself while trying to defend her. Her thoughts made her cheeks pink and she shared an inward smile with herself.

"She is still daydreaming," Ron said, in the real world.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She immediately stepped out of her stupor.

"Huh? What?"

"Where were you?" Ron asked her, with a smirk.

"Umm...right here beside you?" Hermione answered, trying hard not to give herself away.

Harry smiled at her, "Not literally. But in your mind!"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about...the homework McGonagall set us!" she lied quickly, "You know, wondering whether I will get full marks or not."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Really, Hermione? That's your excuse?"

"What do you mean? I'm not lying!" she snapped at him. Harry surveyed her face.

"What?" Hermione asked him, turning pink.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, "Just seeing if you are troubled or not."

Hermione sighed, as they finally reached the Transfiguration classroom and went inside.

* * *

"The 11th use of dragon blood is for potions," Hermione murmured to herself, as she wrote the line on the parchment spread out in front of her, "Commonly for the Draught of Living Death, and for Veritaserum."

It was the night of the same day. The Gryffindor common room was chaotic as usual, because of Fred and George. She could have put the twins in detention or taken points away from them since she was a Prefect. But she didn't. She didn't want to be seen as a 'Fun Spoiler' or 'Mature Girl'. Plus, creating hectic noises didn't count as dangerous! But even after having these opinions, Hermione was still getting very, very disturbed as she crossed out another wrong sentence from her essay. But the other people didn't seem to care if she was disturbed or not. Well, except Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, can you give yourself a break?" Ron said, "You have the whole weekend to do this! Chill!"

She glared at him, "I don't like to delay my responsibilities, thank you very much."

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harry said, "Why should you do the homework now? When you can do it in peace in the morning?"

Hermione considered his words but still shook her head, "Yeah, okay. But the Potions homework is almost finished. So I should complete it."

But she didn't stay true to her words. Because of her workaholic nature, she started her Transfiguration homework after finishing the Potions one, without even realizing it. As she was immersed in her work, the common room emptied, gradually.

"Hermione..." Ron sighed, "Stop."

She glared at him and gave a curt reply, "No."

Harry shook his head and told Ron, "She's not going to budge until she completes her work."

Ron groaned, "Why are you so difficult, Hermione?"

She chose not to answer him and continued writing furiously on her parchment. Harry said, "Leave her be. She'll go to bed eventually."

With that, the guys went to bed, leaving Hermione to be the only person left in the common room.

After some minutes shy of an hour, her quill finally stopped moving.

"There! Finished!" Hermione declared to herself, happily yet sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Fatigue was doing its job.

Before she knew it, she rested her head on the open Herbology book before her and fell asleep.

* * *

As Hermione slept downstairs, Harry laid wide awake upstairs. He couldn't sleep, not even a little bit. And that was because his mind was clouded with thoughts. Thoughts about one thing - a dream.

It was the dream that frequented his slumber quite often. The one about the mysterious black door at the end of a mysterious corridor. In every dream, Harry saw himself walking towards the black door, to see what was behind it, but somehow every time, he woke up as soon as he reached the door, either by interruptions or by himself.

_I wonder what's behind that strange door,_ he thought, as he stared up at the ceiling of his bed, _it must be something of high importance._

These days, Harry's scar was hurting more than it used to. Now that Voldemort was back, it wasn't a surprise, but it made Harry worry a lot. What could the Dark Lord be up to now?

He wandered in the midst of his thoughts - until he heard a sound. Something - or someone was tapping the window by his bed.

Harry immediately got up and approached the window carefully. Who was it at this time of the hour?

A look of surprise came upon his face as he saw the sound originator.

It was a tawny owl, with a letter tied on its ankle.

Someone had sent a letter! To one of the boys of the dorm!

Only the timing was peculiar...

Harry quietly began to untie the letter from the owl's ankle, while it tried to nip at his fingers.

"Stop it!" he told the owl, in an angry whisper. It hissed at him.

When he finally managed to free the letter, he opened it as quietly as he could.

His mouth dropped open - it was from Sirius!

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me by the Dark Forest. I understand that it's risky, but I know you don't mind a little danger. We have to talk in person._

_Snuffles_

Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius was here! At Hogwarts! When he had to stay in hiding! How could he do such a thing?!

Staring at the letter, Harry slowly understood. Since the Ministry was now overseeing every means of contact between the people in Hogwarts and outsiders, because of their so-called security and suspicions, Sirius must have been forced to come in person and talk to Harry fully of whatever he wanted to talk about. Most probably about the bizarre dream. He was forced to risk his safety because of the Ministry - and this mere thought sent Harry's blood to boil.

But if the Ministry was going to be stubborn, so was he.

He quickly found a parchment and quill and wrote his reply.

_Be there in a few minutes_

He sealed the letter and tied it at the owl's ankle, wondering how on Earth this owl managed to sneak past security.

"Go back to Sirius with this," Harry whispered, "Go!"

The owl gave him a haughty look and flew away. Harry closed the window and went for his trunk. He pulled the cloak out.

Ron was sleeping soundly, so Harry decided not to disturb him. Besides, he didn't want his friends to get in trouble because of him.

Walking with stealth, he succeeded in exiting his dorm without waking anybody up.

The common room was dark and quiet as Harry entered it. He was just about to pull on his cloak when he noticed someone, sleeping, on a table.

He squinted to see who it was and instantly realized. He could identify that hair anywhere...

"Hermione!" he whispered, shaking her shoulder, "Wake up!"

"Huh? What time is it?" she replied, waking up with a start.

"You fell asleep on the study table," he explained, trying not to laugh, "You should go to your bed."

"Is that you, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stood up. She saw Harry - with his invisibility cloak.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked him, suspiciously.

He sighed, "Yeah."

"It's after hours!"

"I know!" he declared, "But it's urgent, Hermione. I have to go."

"What do you mean, it's urgent?" Hermione wondered, wide awake now.

"I-I have to meet...Sirius." Harry confessed.

Her mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"Sshhh!" Harry whispered frantically, "You are going wake up everybody!"

"Oops, sorry," she said, covering her mouth, "Don't tell me...Sirius is here...?"

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "I need to go, Hermione. It's very important. Sirius is here to talk to me, in person. It's about that dream I keep having..."

"Okay, Harry. You should go," Hermione said.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Hermione. I know I can co-"

"But I am coming with you," she interrupted him, "You shouldn't go alone, this late at night. Besides, I am wide awake now."

"Fair point," Harry said, "Come here, then."

Hermione did, and he pulled the cloak over her and himself.

Once invisible, they quietly swung the portrait and got out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Who goes there?" The Fat Lady said, sleepily. Harry and Hermione ignored her and silently made their way outside the castle.

She hoped he couldn't tell, but Hermione's heart was beating very fast, for being this close to him. Her stomach felt queasy - yet light, as if she was flying. Her cheeks heated up, and she thanked God that it was dark under the cloak.

"Where is Sirius waiting?" she asked Harry.

"By the Dark Forest."

They reached the said forest but Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, are you sure he is here?" Hermione asked as Harry pulled the cloak off them.

"He said so in his letter."

The forest was looking spooky, and Hermione's mind was making it spookier. She kept close to Harry as he searched for Sirius.

"Where did he go?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Hermione said, then a horrible thought came to her mind.

"Harry...what if it was not Sirius?"

His green eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

"I mean...what if it wasn't Sirius, but an enemy trying to lure you in his trap?" Hermione shakily told him.

"That can't be, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "The letter was signed Snuffles! And only we know that nickname apart from him!"

Before she could reply, a loud snapping came somewhere from the forest.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, scared.

"I don't know..."

The light from their wands wasn't providing much support.

Another snap came. Then another. It sounded like twigs snapping.

Then a low growl.

Hermione screamed and gripped Harry's arm.

But Harry wasn't scared.

"Show yourself! Whatever you are!" he shouted to the 'thing', raising his wand in the direction of the sounds.

But when the 'thing' came to light, both of them got a wave of surprise.

A great grey Hippogriff came into view. Buckbeak. And on his back was...

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius mounted off from Buckbeak, grinning widely.

"Harry! My godson!" he replied brightly, wrapping Harry into his arms.

"You gave us a fright!" Harry told him, "Couldn't you call out or something?"

"I am sorry, but Buckbeak here saw some delicious raccoons, didn't you, boy?" Sirius said, smiling crazily, "So we went deeper into the forest than we were supposed to."

"But you could have just called out -"

"I know, I know. I am sorry. I just didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"Hmm...that makes sense."

It was then when Harry remembered Hermione was there, too.

He turned towards her. She was still standing, like a statue, staring at Buckbeak and Sirius in disbelief.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called softly, "It's okay, it's Sirius."

"Oh! You brought the bright witch too, I see!" Sirius said, noticing Hermione.

At their words, Hermione finally came out of her daze.

"Wow, Sirius..." she said, "You gave me such a fright! My hands are still shaking!"

Sirius laughed, "I thought it would be fun!" he joked.

But Hermione still looked unsure about the creepy forest. She kept averting her eyes here and there as if she was expecting a monster to come spring at her out of the darkness. Harry felt sorry for her, to see her this scared. So he went forward and squeezed her hand with his.

"It's alright," he assured her, "You don't have to be afraid, cause I am with you."

She gratefully smiled at him, "Thanks, Harry. But I am being a real wimp right now."

"No, you're not," he told her, "Now come on, Sirius is waiting for us."

She let him take her to the awaiting hippogriff and his owner.

"So, you wanted to meet me?" Harry asked Sirius.

The latter's face darkened as he heard the question. He took his godson by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Harry, listen to me," he said, in a grave voice, "You have to tell Dumbledore about your dream. By the sound of it, I think it's a very dangerous dream and could be linked to Voldemort's doing."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Harry asked him, puzzled, "It could be a simple dream, too. In a magical sort of way. I mean, I'm a wizard, for God's sake! And my subconscious knows that fact."

"No, no, you are not getting it," Sirius argued, "Better safe than sorry in these times, Harry! You have to report this to Dumbledore!"

"That is exactly what I had been telling him, too!" Hermione burst out, unable to contain herself, "But he just wouldn't listen."

"Well, I think it's ridiculous to tell someone about this dream who wouldn't even look at me straight!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius sighed, "Please, Harry. Be reasonable. I came all the way here for you, risking my safety, for yours. Please don't make this futile for me."

Hermione watched as the godson and his godfather stared at each other for a moment. Then Harry sighed.

"Alright then, I'll do it."

"That's my boy," Sirius said, happily and ruffled Harry's hair, "I guess my work here is done now."

His fixed gaze turned to Hermione.

"And Hermione, your job is to make sure he lives to his promise. Send me a letter if he doesn't."

"Oh Sirius, I don't need watching over!" Harry said.

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry, Sirius. I'll do it."

Sirius smiled at the duo and mounted his hippogriff.

"I'll be off then," he said, "Goodbye, both of you!"

They said their goodbyes to him as Buckbeak kicked itself into the sky and disappeared from view with its rider.

Hermione was strongly reminded of her third year.

Harry offered her the cloak.

"No, I don't want to go back to the tower, yet."

His eyes widened in reply, "What? Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it," she confessed, smiling a little at his reaction.

Harry thought she must be joking because it was so highly unlikely of her. Staying outdoors at night was strictly prohibited at Hogwarts. However, here was Hermione, a girl who always preferred to follow the rules, wishing to stay outdoors for a little while. So he was bemused to see her walk towards the black lake, lightened by the moonlight, instead of the castle, darkened by the shadows.

Harry decided to follow her, not using his cloak because if she chose to stay visible, then why shouldn't he?

They reached the Black lake side by side. Hermione sat down on a boulder overlooking the beautiful and calm lake, and Harry sat down beside her. For some while, there was silence, as both of them observed the scenic beauty before them, taking in the sweet smell of fresh pinewood from the forest nearby, the full moon shining down upon them from a dark sky, and the slightly rippling waves of the lake.

After some moments, Harry broke the ice.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Oh yes! I'm good, why are you asking?" she wondered.

"I don't know...maybe because this behaviour of yours is so new," he said - then grinned, "But I like it."

She blushed at his words but made herself answer, "Thanks! But really, I only felt like staying out for a little while and I think it's because of you, Harry. You made me break the rules and everything."

"Glad to be such an influence," he joked, making her laugh.

"Really, it's a good influence," she confessed, her eyes on her hands, "It makes me more lively and daring. So...thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Silence again pervaded them. Best friends of 4 years and counting, this was what it led to - awkward silence. But Hermione knew, it was all because of her. She couldn't talk to Harry the way she used to before. Couldn't even look at him properly. Something had changed drastically.

But for the sake of their friendship, she forced herself to talk.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked him, "You know...with everything happening?"

"I can't tell for sure, but I am very worried," he confessed, "Because you know...Voldemort is on the rise again. In all his power."

The utterance of You Know Who's name sent shivers down her spine, but she managed a smile.

"Don't worry about it," she said to him, "You have Dumbledore by your side."

"That's true, but he has ways to get me even when Dumbledore's around. Remember last year?"

She could, and so vividly. Last year events felt like yesterday's events, when Harry was scooped out from the great maze, had a duel with You Know Who and Cedric died. Poor Cedric...

"But still, you shouldn't let your worry get to your head," she said, then added tentatively, "Besides, you have escaped V - Voldem-ort's wrath a lot of times."

Harry's eyes widened, "Hey! You just said his name!"

She had. For his sake. But she wouldn't tell him that.

"Yeah, I did," she said, giving him a demure smile, "I mean since we are going to face V - Voldemort sooner or later, then why should we fear speaking his name?"

"That's exactly what I think, too," he said, then smiled, "I really like the sound of his name coming out of your mouth. It makes him sound less threatening."

She laughed, "Then maybe I should say it more."

"Ron will go ballistic when he sees you're speaking Voldemort's name, too."

"Oh, he'll start to say it himself, too. You'll see."

They talked some more and would have continued without interruptions if Hermione had not looked at her watch.

"Blimey!" she exclaimed, "It's 3 am! We should be heading back."

"Ah, so you're back to your old self?" Harry said, teasingly.

"No one in their right mind would stay outdoors after 3, okay?" Hermione told him, humorously.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here."

She came to him and he threw his cloak on the both of them. For a moment, they were so close to each other, making Hermione's heart do somersaults in her chest. But he turned to face forward and the moment was gone.

They went back to the castle and into the Gryffindor tower, miraculously - undetected.

Hermione collected her books from the table she was sleeping on earlier. They said goodnight to each other and ascended the stairs to their respected dorms. The girls were sleeping soundly when Hermione entered, and thankfully didn't stir.

Tired and contended, Hermione stealthily put her books back into their place, changed her clothes, and crept into bed, not wanting to wake her dormmates up.

Her eyelids were feeling heavy but she had thoughts in her mind. She relived the late-night adventure, Sirius' dangerous visit and most of all, spending time with Harry, in her mind.

Smiling to herself, she admitted a fact before her eyes dropped close and she went to sleep.

She was in love with the Boy Who Lived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely AO3 readers! I have returned with the fourth chapter yayyy! Thanks for the 1000+ hits and the kudos, they keep motivating me to update the story as quickly as I can. Nevertheless, happy reading and share your thoughts in the comments!

"She's a nightmare, honestly!" Ginny exclaimed, "I don't know why she's even here. She's so unfit for a teacher!"

Hermione nodded absently, her eyes on the words of 'Magical Herbs in Modern Times.'

It was Monday after the weekend and Hermione was getting very irked by Ginny's useless complaints. The first class for the day was with Umbridge and Hermione needed some peace to clear her mind and read her book before that agonizing class. But unfortunately, Ginny was making it impossible. To make matters worse. Harry and Ron weren't present yet. Them being here would have made Ginny's rants a bit bearable.

 _Must be sleeping in late,_ Hermione thought, groaning silently.

"I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't say anything," Ginny wailed, "She ought to be sacked!"

"Professor Dumbledore has a lot of things in his agenda," Hermione replied, quietly, "Things more important than sacking Umbridge, you know."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione's book with disgust.

"Why are you always reading?" she asked, rudely, "There are other things more interesting than books!"

The comment enraged Hermione, "But I prefer to read books over those things, thank you very much!"

"Ughh, you're so boring!" Ginny hollered.

"Who's boring?" a voice asked. It was Ron, followed by Harry.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the sight of Harry, as it has been doing throughout the weekend. This feeling was extremely awkward, especially since they were best friends. So she tried to force herself not to behave weird and bashful around him, even though she just couldn't put aside her actual feelings. It was a raging war unfolding inside of her.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, then batted her eyelashes at Harry, her voice dramatically changing, "Hey, Harry! What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered, not looking at her, "And Hermione's not boring."

"She reads books so she is boring," Ginny said, firmly.

"Reading books doesn't make one boring!" Hermione hollered, unable to contain herself.

"Yeah. And besides that, she has done a lot of adventures and acts of bravery so she is, in fact, not boring," Harry stated. Hermione blushed to her roots at his comment but Ginny just glared.

"You know what she did?" Harry said excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"It was nothing, okay?" Hermione relented demurely.

"She broke another rule. But this time for herself," Harry declared, proudly.

"Shh, not so loud!" Hermione exclaimed.

However, both Ron's and Ginny's eyes were popped open.

"She did that?!" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, I did," Hermione told them, meekly, "I just felt like it."

"When do you ever _feel_ like it?" Ron demanded, incredulous.

"The timing was right," Hermione giggled.

"Timing...?"

"That's a story for another time, Ron," Harry said, in a voice that indicated 'Not in front of Ginny'.

Ron nodded in understanding and focused on his food again. But Ginny got the message, too.

"You guys don't want to talk about this in front of me, right?" she said, angrily.

"You're too little," Ron told her, teasingly.

"I'm not little!" she cried, "I'm 14 years old, for God's sake!"

"Oh shut up, you spoiled brat," Ron retorted. She burst into tears and ran away from them.

"That wasn't nice, Ron..." Hermione tsked tasked.

"What could I do? She was being annoying!" he insisted.

"Well, she is spoiled, no doubt about it," Harry agreed, "Okay so, last night..."

They filled Ron about Sirius's visit and his message for Harry.

"Um, do you think it's wise to approach Dumbledore like that?" Ron said, eyebrows creasing, "I mean, he's hardly around anymore and when he is, he looks intimidating as heck..."

"That's true," Hermione agreed, looking at Harry, "He seems unapproachable."

"But what I've got to tell him is extremely important, too! For what he's busy in for the Order, wouldn't this dream be crucial?" Harry argued.

"You're right, but..." Hermione bit her lip, "He's not around as much as he's used to."

"More reason for You Know Who to attack Hogwarts..." Ron mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified.

"He's right. Isn't Voldemort afraid of Dumbledore and that's the sole reason for him not taking over Hogwarts?" Harry said, "If he's out of the picture more often, then who's stopping Voldemort from attacking us?"

"Please, Harry, will you stop saying his name?!" Ron yelled with fright.

"You shouldn't be afraid of that, Ron," Hermione advised him, "Besides, the curse behind saying his name was years ago, so I don't see any problem saying it now."

"Exactly!" Harry smiled.

The bell rang, indicating the start of the first class for the day. For the trio, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts with that Ministry hag, Umbridge.

"Good morning, students!" she said cheerfully to the class before her, "For today's lesson, we'll be studying the theory of Counter Jinxes, so put your wands away and open chapter three. Off you read!"

There was a ripple of groans in the class - which was silenced when Umbridge sharply rapped her short wand on her desk.

"There will be no sound of disapproval!" she warned, her lips pursed, "Or else you'll have to face detention!"

The class immediately quietened down and read the words before them about jinxes they could practically do - and have fun.

Half an hour passed as students read from their books while Umbridge observed them. Truth to be told, many of them were just staring at words and not actually reading, like Harry and Ron. Ron was looking at the words as if they were a tricky math question and Harry was glaring at them, his anger at Umbridge rising each minute. It seemed like only Hermione was actually reading because she raised her hand for a question, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked her, smiling tightly.

"Professor, I have a question."

"And that is?"

"Well," Hermione chose her next words carefully, "Here it says that jinxes for self-defence can only be comprehensible when used practically. Otherwise, it's futile to read about them?"

"Miss Granger, are you questioning my teaching style?" Umbridge demanded, angrily.

"No, professor!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was a bit stuck around this part so that's why I asked you about it. To clear up my confusion."

Umbridge let out a frustrated sigh, to calm herself down, apparently. Because the next moment, she was smiling.

"Well, no matter what the book says, we are going to be studying theories of everything. The Minister thinks it's safer for you this way. Why allow harm when you can prevent it, right?"

"Right," Hermione said, still unsure.

"Yes. Now go back to your book and stop asking me silly questions, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't reply and averted her eyes to her book instead. The anger in Harry was bursting, especially after this, and he couldn't resist.

"She's right, you know!" he declared before he could stop himself, "What's the purpose of learning these jinxes if we can't even use them?!"

"Lower your voice, Mr Potter!" Umbridge snapped, "And raise your hand before you speak!"

"I don't care!" Harry retorted, making the whole class gasp, "These classes are rubbish compared to what we went through the past years. Just because Fudge is a coward, we have to suffer!"

"Mr Potter..." Umbridge said.

"Harry, stop this!" Hermione whisper-shouted but he wasn't listening. The words were already out and he couldn't stop from saying more.

"If we face a difficult situation, how are we going to defend ourselves?" Harry demanded, to a speechless Umbridge, "Are we going to hurl these books at them?"

Some people laughed but some were horrified. Harry Potter was in big trouble, predicting from the look on Umbridge's toad-like face.

"Mr Potter, that is enough!" she hollered, "Not only did you break my class rules, you also disrespected the decisions of the Ministry! Whose sole purpose is to provide a safer environment for you all! I assure you that you will NOT be facing such situations and never have. So, stop -"

"Have never faced such situations before?!" Harry interrupted, nonplussed, "Then what about last year, huh? When Cedric Diggory died? From the wrath of Voldemort?!"

The class gasped. He just spoke You Know Who's name in front of the last person he should be speaking it to. Umbridge looked infuriated.

"Detention, Mr Potter!" she told him harshly, "And 20 points from Gryffindor! You should be ashamed of yourself! Come here!"

Since he was not the least bit afraid of her, Harry stood up and obeyed, all the while glaring at her.

"Take this piece of parchment to Professor McGonagall and tell her I sent you," huffed Umbridge, writing something quickly on the paper, "You deserve to be punished, you insolent young man!"

Harry glowered at her and snatched the paper from her hand. Mumbling to himself, he left the classroom, leaving behind a very dazed class and an even more dazed Ron and Hermione.

"What are you waiting for? Continue reading!" Umbridge shouted and the class immediately focused back on their books.

* * *

"Oh, I hope Harry's okay..." Hermione said, worried, as she headed towards Charms with Ron.

"He'll be fine," Ron reassured her, "McGonagall hates Umbridge as much as we do. Do you really think she'll take Umbridge's side?"

"No. But the detention..."

"He has gone through a lot of detentions. Surely he can go through one more," Ron grinned, "The look on Umbridge's face was worth everything, though."

"It was, but it got Harry in trouble. Not only did he lose house points, but he also landed himself in detention. We can only wonder what a woman like Umbridge could do..." Hermione sighed.

"Quit worrying so much," Ron replied, "I told you, he'll be alright."

But Harry seemed more than alright. When he met up with them in Charms, he had a huge grin on his face. It appeared that Ron was right and Professor McGonagall had taken Harry's side and dismissed Umbridge's note without a second thought. But he still had detention, though. And it was horrible...

Harry was to go to Umbridge's office every Friday afternoon, exactly at the time of Quidditch practices.

"Angelina is gonna kill me..." Harry murmured.

"She ought to understand!" Hermione said, annoyed, "You didn't choose the timings."

"But she won't. That's the problem," he sighed, "The big match against Ravenclaw is coming up and if I'll miss every practice session, I'm bound to fall behind the whole team's strategy."

Hermione felt truly sorry for Harry. He had a lot of things to worry about. Quidditch, detentions, Dumbledore, the Order, and Voldemort. She knew it was more than he could take.

"Oh, Harry..." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's gonna be alright. In the end, everything will click in place and the best things will happen. You just have to wait."

"You're right," Harry said, then smiled at her, "Thanks, Hermione."

Her heartbeat quickened in her chest but it got prevented when Professor Flitwick started the class.

"Let's begin our lesson for the day, students!" Professor Flitwick announced, "We'll be learning the Silencing Charm, which you can tell by the name, silences the object before you. The incantation for this spell is - Silencio!"

The class had fun in Charms, which they always did, as Professor Flitwick's teaching style was practical. Harry forgot about his problems for a bit and his face lightened up with cheerfulness at Ron's complaints about the difficult spell and Hermione's words of advice. _What would I do with them?_ he wondered to himself.

After Charms, they had Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid introduced Flobberworms to them. They were small and dull, hardly moving and disgusting in looks. The Slytherins were madly complaining while the Gryffindors were trying to study the boring creatures as best as they could, for Hagrid's sake.

"I hate those Slytherins..." Harry murmured as the three made their way to Herbology, "Especially Malfoy."

"Agreed, I would do anything just to smack that stupid smirk off his face," Ron put in, menacingly.

"You better be careful around him," Hermione warned them, "You know he loves to get you in trouble. Fighting him will lead to no good."

"But he and his goons were making things harder for Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed, surprised, "They want to get him sacked."

"I know, I feel the utmost pity for him! But there are other less _violent_ ways we can deal with the problem," Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to argue further but Harry cut in.

"Hermione's right, Ron," he said, "What good will come out fighting Malfoy? He's a git and he deserves more than a solid hex."

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. As for Hermione, she was so glad Harry agreed upon her suggestions. He did that before too, of course, but before, Hermione's heart didn't swell up like a balloon as it was doing now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, AO3 users, I'm here with another chapter :D Once again, thank you for all the kudos and interactions you've done with my story so far. I apologize for updating this story a bit late but...I am a university student so life becomes too busy sometimes. However, I am going to be posting the 6th chapter at night, and it's morning here. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

The remaining days of October went like a blur. Classes got harder and harder as teachers piled them up with homework, tests and quizzes. Hagrid was having severe trouble being a teacher, especially since the Slytherins were so judgemental. The trio secretly dreaded that he would get sacked, and their only hope was Dumbledore. As for the headmaster, he was hardly seen around and Harry never got the chance to tell him about his dream, which he continued to have. The horror of Lord Voldemort's return still hung around the school and Harry's scar pained more often than it used to, which clearly meant anything but good.

Easily, the worst thing about this year was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and the teacher. Besides never wavering from her theory and reading based syllabus, Umbridge was now appointed the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Everyone in the school, even the teachers, were not at all happy about it. The new position granted her the unfair rights of punishing any students she wanted to punish, in any way. And for the record, Harry continued to serve detention with Umbridge every Friday, thus missing every Quidditch practice, but he never told Ron and Hermione what the detention really was. They had won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw by inches. Angelina was furious but there was nothing she could do that would change Umbridge's mind. The latter also watched over other teachers' classes and asked them all sorts of questions, to see if they were fit to be a teacher or not, and were teaching the way the Ministry wanted to. In addition to that, she would also issue 'Decrees', a set of rules she wanted the students to follow, and all those decrees were more unfair than the one before it. It was all too much. People were starting to hate Umbridge with all their might.

But there wasn't only one female figure to hate. Harry had started to show obvious interest in the Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang, and Hermione was surprised to find that she could hate a fellow girl student that much. Cho Chang was a Ravenclaw seeker, and according to Harry, a really good one, too.

"She isn't that good," Hermione argued with Harry, at lunch, just after Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which was worse than ever, "Not as good as you."

"Well, I'm not saying she's as good as me but she is good," Harry said, "Her way with broomsticks is... _amazing._ "

Hermione fumed, wishing she could hex Cho Chang for winning Harry's heart. Cho was sitting on the Ravenclaw's table with her friends, where Harry kept glancing at.

"Harry _fancies_ her," Ron teased while getting another drumstick, "Don't you, mate?"

"How can I not?" Harry replied, grinning, "She's awesome."

He had never been this open before, which made Ron giddy. But to Hermione, she wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Can't blame you there," Ron said, smirking, "She's a looker."

_That's it._

_"_ Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione snapped at them, "Like, the bigger things on our plate?! That dream, Dumbledore's bizarre absences, the possibilities of Hagrid being sacked, and Snuffles being in danger?! And most importantly, how we are not learning _anything_ useful for possible duels in the future? I mean, aren't these things more important than talking about a stupid girl?!"

She didn't realize that she was speaking very loudly, causing nearby Gryffindors to look at her, surprised. Realizing her mistake, she lowered her head and stared at her plate. "I'm sorry," she added, feebly.

For a moment, neither of the boys said anything. After what seemed like a long time, Ron spoke up.

"Wow, you must really _hate_ Cho Chang..."

"I don't hate her!" Hermione retorted, her lower lip trembling. She was about to cry like she always did in extreme anger, but she forced herself not to, "I just can't believe that you two would talk about something this petty when we have a lot bigger fish to fry."

"Okay, but still..." Harry spoke up, looking at her in an incredulous way, "You don't need to belittle someone."

"I'm not belittling her!" Hermione exclaimed, "This is so stupid, why won't you two understand?!"

"Why won't _you_ understand, Hermione?!" Harry yelled back, anger rising in his voice, "I know we have many important things to do but don't we all have lives? And what did she do to you? Scored better than you in her fifth year? That's why you called her stupid?!"

Hermione's mouth hung open. Harry never insulted her. _Never._

Ron was glancing at the two of them with wide eyes, probably enjoying the show.

Hermione didn't speak. She couldn't speak, so Harry spoke for her, in an angry voice.

"Wow, Hermione. And here I thought you were the brightest witch of our year..."

That was too much, especially coming from him. But she didn't stay quiet this time.

"Fine, then!" she shouted, "Go and spend useless time with her while I'll search for ways to help Hagrid and the Order. And don't come looking for me when you need help!"

With that, she grabbed her bag and ran away from them. She kept running, her mind going haywire until she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where she could get some privacy. She closed the door behind her, sunk down on the floor, and burst into tears.

Her whole body racked with sobs as she relived the moment that happened a few minutes ago. Why was Harry being such a jerk?! Him defending a girl he barely knew over his best friend who helped him in every possible situation, enraged her. Her anger and sadness came in the form of tears, which wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she sat and cried there until a ghostly voice echoed around the walls.

"Is someone _crying?!"_ Myrtle said with glee, as she came into view, "Oh what a lovely sound! To hear someone else cry!"

Her voice made Hermione finally get a grip on herself. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up to wash her red face.

"Oh! So it was you?" Myrtle asked, joyfully, floating beside Hermione.

"Yes, it was me," she replied, drying her face with a tissue, "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Bothered me?!" Myrtle exclaimed, "Oh, no, no! You can come here and cry anytime you want to! Such a good company that will be."

Hermione smiled weakly at her, "Thanks, then."

"So why were you crying?" Myrtle curiously asked, looking at Hermione as she picked up her bag from the floor, "Was it a bully? Some girl teasing you about your hair?"

"No," Hermione told her, and decided to give in, "It was a boy."

"Broke your heart?" Myrtle giggled.

Hermione chose her next words wisely. She couldn't tell the ghost her true feelings about Harry, lest she told it to him. Myrtle easily liked him the best out of the three.

"Well, sort of," she answered her, "He insulted me. And...and fought with me," she sighed, "I have to go to class now."

"Surely, this boy must have a name?" Myrtle said.

Hermione paused at the doorway and replied, "His name was Neville."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Hermione had never felt so lonely - and angry before. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with Lavender and Parvati. Hermione sat with them, made notes with them, hung out with them, finally retiring to the common room and did homework with them, too. She even browsed the library with them, to search for ways to help the Order or Hagrid. But she didn't tell them what she was up to, because she couldn't. They were extremely sweet, supported Hermione, and listened to her talk, and insisted on coming to the library with her, lest she felt alone. There was a way with your fellow gender friends that the opposite gender could never achieve.

Throughout the course of the day, not once did Harry come to apologize to her, and she tried not to glance his and Ron's way at all. But when she once or twice involuntarily did, they weren't looking at her and kept talking among themselves. Hermione was suddenly reminded of Harry's secret that he promised wasn't dangerous. Thinking of him now keeping secrets from her, her anger rose up and she glanced away.

The worst thing about this whole scuffle was Ron. Poor Ron didn't upset Hermione and now he was forced to not ask for her help. She knew he would choose Harry over her, but he wasn't at fault. Snape had set them a particularly difficult homework of three rolls of parchment on nasty potions and they were bound to ask for help, but they didn't. Hermione helped Lavender and Parvati when they got stuck, missing the time she did the same for Harry and Ron. _Well, I won't go apologizing to them,_ she thought to herself, _they should_ _apologize_.

Lavender yawned, "Finally, it's done!"

"Yeah, mine too! Thanks for the help, Hermione," Parvati smiled. Hermione gave her a half-hearted smile, "Don't worry about it."

The girls exchanged glances of concern and Parvati said, "You never really told us what made you so mad at them?"

Hermione sighed, "It's not important. I just lashed out a bit too strongly."

"Well, it seems more than that," Lavender pointed out, "Trust me, you will feel better if you share it with us."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, again. Their sweetness ached her heart. They were such good girls.

"Okay, fine," she told them, taking a deep breath to stop the tears, "But not here. In our dormitory?"

Parvati nodded, "Sure! Besides, all our homework is done. Thanks to you!"

Hermione beamed and they packed their bags and retired to their dormitory.

They changed into their nightgowns and sat on the floor. Lavender and Parvati leaned a little forward, eagerly waiting for Hermione to spill.

"Okay, so..." she began, "It went like this..."

She started to tell them what happened, how Harry and Ron went on talking about a girl they barely knew when there were so many other important things they could talk about, like Hagrid and Umbridge. She skipped the Dumbledore, Sirius and Voldemort part, as it was their secret. So, while she was reminding them about the other things, Harry had snapped and shouted at her for belittling Cho Chang.

"Then I ran away," Hermione finished, and sighed, "The end."

The girls stared at her for a few seconds, before Parvati broke the ice, "That was harsh..."

Hermione sighed sadly and nodded, "Very."

"But Ron didn't do anything," Lavender insisted, "Why are you avoiding him?"

"Because I have to. Since I'm avoiding Harry, I automatically have to avoid him too," Hermione answered.

"Poor Ron...he seems like a nice guy," Lavender said, blushing a little, "He doesn't deserve any of this. He's so brave...and handsome."

Clearly, she said more than she should have, and her eyes widened in realization. Astonished, Hermione asked, "Do you like him?"

Parvati started to giggle, "Tell her, Lave!"

Lavender blushed harder and didn't look at Hermione as she said, "Yes, I do like him. He's my crush."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, as she registered Lavender's words. All this time, she had a crush on her best friend and Hermione failed to notice. _So much for my_ _observation skills._

But, Lavender and Ron? Together? Hermione pictured them as a couple and her face started to stretch in a smile - the first genuine smile she got throughout the day. They seemed like a cute couple!

"Ohh, so that was why you guys were giggling secretively that day?"

"Yeah!" Parvati laughed, "Lavender was not ready to tell you, so that's why we had to hush up."

"But now I am, Hermione," Lavender put in, "I know that I can trust you."

Hermione stared at her, awestruck. Then finally spoke, "Wow...thank you for trusting me, Lavender."

"No biggie. Also, who would know him better than you? Is he single?" Lavender asked, curiously. Hermione grinned, "Yes, _very_ single. To be honest, he doesn't like sappy things like love, holding hands, giggling and stuff. But, I'm sure he'll be great and grateful if he finds the right girl," she beamed at her friend, "And in my opinion, I can totally see you two working out."

Lavender's eyes popped open, "You can?!"

"See? I told you!" Parvati put in, "Even Hermione agrees."

"Your personalities mingle together nicely!" Hermione told Lavender, "He's very playful, and hates work but loves play kind of guy. You're like a girl version of him, but sweeter. Mind you, Ron is _extre_ _mely_ sweet, too. He just doesn't show it."

"You're making me like him even more!" Lavender blushed.

"You should! You two deserve each other," Hermione said, and she meant it, "Ron feels very lonely sometimes, and you're the girl he needs. I can set you up with him on a date if you want to!"

Lavender's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. "Y-you can?!" she squealed. Hermione barely had time to nod when Lavender engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, "You don't know how much this means to me. I liked Ron since I was 12! But I dropped all hopes of ever being with him. But now, I think I have a chance because of you. So thanks, Hermione! So much! And I hope you sort things out with them as you deserve it."

"I'm always happy to help!" Hermione giggled, as she hugged Lavender back.

"But, how will you talk to him?" Parvati wondered, "You're mad at him, right?"

"No, I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at Harry," Hermione corrected, "I know he'll approach me and we'll start talking, hopefully."

Lavender squealed again, "I'm so excited! I don't think I can sleep now!"

Hermione's mood brightened up considerably, as she joined the girls into a round of more giggles, chatting and occasional teasing. Eventually, all three of them went to bed.

 _I'm positive Ron and Lavender would work out,_ Hermione thought, staring above, _I wonder if it will ever be the same for Harry and me. Probably not._

 _Stop thinking about him!_ Another voice yelled inside her mind, _He has no right to be in your thoughts right now._

 _But what if he was right?_ Hermione's dominating voice, her reasonable one, answered. _What if I was the one to blame. It wasn't a big deal but I made it into one_ _. And that's because I_ _didn't like the idea of Harry crushing on another girl._

_Well, whatever. I was right, too_ _. At a point. If he comes to apologize, only then I will apologize back._

Making up her mind, she rolled to her side and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and omggg I am so sorry for not posting another chapter at night like I promised! Because of all the hustle and bustle, I totally forgot! It is morning now and I just realized that I forgot to post XD. Nevertheless, enjoy the new chapter and thank youu 'fkahalfsour' for your sweet comment!! Comments are the only way I can see what my readers think about my story so far, so comment away! Thank you all once again for liking and viewing this story. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Breakfast next morning was immensely awkward for Hermione. She went to the Great Hall with Lavender and Parvati, feeling a little bit left out as they talked about their 'things'. She found Harry and Ron already sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking among themselves, with Neville occasionally joining their conversation. Trying her best to ignore them, she took a seat with the girls and focused on the food. The horrible thought of house-elves' injustice came to her, but she shook her head to clear her mind. She had tried everything she could manage to demand their equity last year, but then she gradually realized that her efforts were futile because house-elves were made for slavery. Still, she couldn't help but think about the creatures working hard to the bone to make the meals, three times a day, to feed the whole school.

 _Poor them,_ she thought, forking through her pancakes.

"Harry is looking at you, Hermione," Lavender giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and said to change the topic, "Are you guys ready for the Astronomy quiz today?"

The effort was successful and the three girls fell into fervent talking until the bell rang, telling them to go to Potions. Hermione walked a pace behind Parvati and Lavender, lost in her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Hermione," it was Ron, "Can we talk?"

She didn't look at him directly as she answered, "We have to get to class."

"It won't take long," he said, then looked down, ashamed, "And I want to apologize to you."

Hermione smiled inwardly and said, "Okay then."

He looked at her sheepishly, then led her to a corner so they could talk in private.

"And where is _he_?" she asked.

"He's uh..." Ron trailed off, looking for an answer, "He's busy."

Hermione almost narrowed her eyes at him but she stopped at the last moment and instead said, "I don't care. Now, what is it?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" Ron began, "You may not believe me when I say this, but...I think it was very wrong of Harry to taunt you like that. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean I have to support everything he does. I think he should have apologized right then and there, but Hermione, you know he's not like that. It was his anger getting the best of him."

"He lashes out, I know. But he never took it out on me that badly..." Hermione muttered.

"I know," Ron said, awkwardly running his hand through his hair, "But I'm not trying to defend him or anything. He will apologize to you on his own, which he should. But, the sole purpose I approached you was to apologize for my stupid behaviour. I'm sorry, Hermione. I felt bad for abandoning you like this."

His sincerity warmed her heart, and without warning, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a hug.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron," she said to him, "I wasn't mad at you. I know your heart is in the right place. Nevertheless, it's okay, I forgive you."

"Really?" he asked, grinning, "Thanks, Hermione! And no, it's not because I miss your help, but I genuinely felt bad!"

She laughed, "Oh, I understand. It's okay. Let's go to class, shall we?"

They went to their Potions class, on perfectly friendly terms with each other again. Harry was nowhere to be seen and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to face him just yet, now that Ron had apologized and they were friends again.

"Um, I'll go and sit with them now..." Hermione awkwardly said to Ron, motioning to Lavender and Parvati.

"Why? Sit with us! Or...me?" Ron said, his ears turning pink. Hermione giggled to herself and agreed. They both took seats in the middle of the classroom and focused on Snape, who started the class.

Harry arrived 5 minutes later, causing Gryffindor to lose 5 points and sat beside Ron. Hermione tried not to look his way and put her eyes and ears on Snape, who was lecturing them about the Draught of Peace.

He finished the lecture and divided them into pairs so they could begin making the potions. And the worst thing according to the situation came into being.

Because Ron and Harry were continually talking, Snape sent Ron off to Crabbe, and Harry got paired up with Hermione.

A tense and uncomfortable silence fell between them. Hermione avoided looking at him and focused on her notes instead. The class began making their potions. Snape slowly walked among them, inspecting their work, and commenting here and there, throwing snide remarks mostly to Gryffindors but nods of approvals to the Slytherins. Neville looked flabbergasted as Snape snapped at him about something. Poor Neville.

As for Hermione, it was getting really hard to have Harry as a partner.

"It has to be a turquoise blue at the end," she muttered to herself, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was standing just inches beside her.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry said, addressing her for the first time since their fight.

For a crazy moment, Hermione thought he was going to apologize, but her hopes got crushed at the next second.

"Can you pass me those quills?" he said, pointing at the porcupine quills lying on her part of the table.

"Yes," she replied, brusquely and passed some to him, avoiding eye contact. After 10 minutes, Hermione's potion was a beautiful turquoise and simmering away.

"Professor, I'm done!" she called. She was the first one to declare that, to nobody's surprise. Harry was apparently still struggling with his potion and neither did Hermione help him nor did he ask for it.

Snape came over to their table to take a look at Hermione's potion. He leaned in and observed, checking the simmers and the colour of the potion while Hermione waited breathlessly.

"Acceptable," he said in a hollow voice, making her grin involuntarily. His gaze slid from her potion to Harry's, and his mouth turned into a sneer.

"Work faster, Potter!" he snapped at him, "You're wrong if you're thinking you can spend the whole class doing this. You were already late, so don't make me take away more house points. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, through gritted teeth. Snape, not noticing his anger, turned around to yell at Seamus, whose potion was bubbling uncontrollably.

"I hate him..." Harry whispered angrily. Hermione wasn't sure if he was saying this to her or to himself. She decided to go for the latter, even though she was feeling extremely sorry for him.

 _Oh, I wish we were talking!_ she thought to herself, securing her potion in a flask for later testing, and making the rest disappear from a Vanishing spell.

A second voice rang out from the class, announcing that he was done. And to _everybody's_ surprise, it was Neville!

"Longbottom?" Snape said, incredulous, despite his usual unwelcome look, "Don't lie or you'll be serving detention for a week."

"N - no, professor!" Neville claimed, affrighted, "I am telling the truth. I - I am done."

"Really? Very well then..." Snape had a cruel sneer on his face, "Let's test it. 20 points to Gryffindor if it's absolutely perfect. But 20 points _from_ Gryffindor _and_ detention if it has any error."

The last part was so unfair, that the Gryffindors couldn't hide their fury effectively. Dean and Seamus were gritting their teeth, Ron was shaking his fist behind Snape's back and Harry was looking at Snape with a murderous look on his face. As for Hermione, she wanted to cry, for poor Neville. Only the Slytherins were sniggering, with Malfoy looming at the front, looking gleefully at Neville's nervous state.

"Class," Snape announced, "We are going to test Longbottom's potion on this newt," he conjured the animal on his hand with a flick of his wand and continued, "The newt is supposed to fall immediately in a deep sleep once the potion hits it, but if anything other than that happens to it, Longbottom must have done something wrong."

He cast a sinister glance at Neville, who was sweating buckets, causing the laughter of the Slytherins to become louder. Snape slowly reached for the dropper, sucked some of Neville's potion into it, and turned to face the class.

"I am about to test it," he declared, "Let's see if Longbottom really has it in the bag this time."

The whole class plunged into a pin drop silence, as everyone watched Snape breathlessly. He poured two drops on the newt and everyone waited.

Instantly, the newt started to sway, sprawled itself on Snape's palm, and fell into a deep sleep.

The Gryffindors burst into loud applause and cheers, making Neville's ears turn pink. Snape was looking at the sleeping newt with astonishment, and the Slytherins were throwing dirty looks at Neville. It was a relishing sight. Amid the rollicking, Hermione and Harry accidentally locked eyes with each other, as if they were fine. Hermione quickly looked away, blushing furiously and focused on Neville and Snape again.

As for Snape, his mouth had turned into a scowl. He fixed Neville with an appraising look and said, "I expect this kind of performance in the future from you, Longbottom. And," his scowl deepened as he added, "20 points to Gryffindor."

They were about to cheer again but Snape shouted before they got the chance, "And no more disruptions or I'll make you all regret it!"

That quietened them down and the class went on without any further disturbance, but the Gryffindors were secretly in high spirits, because of and for Neville.

They unleashed their happiness just after class ended, as they all rushed out of the classroom and surrounded Neville.

"That was awesome, man!" Dean exclaimed.

"You showed Snape!" Ron put in.

"Congratulations, Neville. I am so happy for you," Hermione tried to say, but her voice was drowned under the hoots from the boys and the squeals from the girls.

 _Drawbacks of being a quiet person._ She sighed and left them celebrating Neville's achievement.

Hermione entered the greenhouse for Herbology alone, to find out that she was the first student to arrive. Professor Sprout was tending to a hideous looking plant, which kept advancing to bite her hands. Thankfully, she had gloves on.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said, taking a seat on the long table.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Granger!" Professor Sprout replied, without looking at her, "Fancy seeing you here so early."

"I came straight here from my previous class," Hermione explained, "Everyone else was celebrating Neville's milestone. They must be on their way now."

Professor Sprout let out a 'hm' of understanding and focused back on the biting plant. Hermione sighed, feeling extremely lonely and sad. _Why am I isolating myself so much?_ she thought, not really reading the words talking about self-healing plants before her, _what's gotten into me?_

As she dwelled in her thoughts, the Hufflepuffs started to arrive, chatting merrily among themselves. Hannah Abbott, a friend of Hermione, waved at her. Hermione feebly waved back. A few moments later, her fellow Gryffindors entered the greenhouse, being unusually loud and in lifted spirits. Seeing them so happy and yet herself so miserable made her chin start wobbling. But she took a deep breath, composing herself. She couldn't cry in front of the whole class!

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called, sitting beside her, "Why did you run off?"

"I didn't run off," she replied, not looking at him, "I didn't want to be late."

"Well, did we get late?" asked Harry, taking a seat on her other side. Hermione's mouth dropped open. What was he doing?! They were not supposed to be talking!

Hermione chose not to answer and dug her eyes deep into the Herbology textbook forcefully, although she already knew the words.

Miraculously, Professor Sprout started the class, before either of the boys could get another word in. They had started to study about the Chinese Chomping Cabbage, a fascinating vegetable with a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. All the students were enthralled by the 'thing', so the rest of the class went well - and undisturbed for everyone.

After the class ended, Hermione quickly got up and rushed outside. She really wanted some time alone with herself.

"Hermione? Do you have a moment?" someone called from behind her. She turned around - to find Neville approaching her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, hello Neville," said Hermione, "Congratulations."

He smiled, "Thanks,"

"I tried to congratulate you before, too," she added, "But I couldn't be heard…"

"It's okay, Hermione," he said, then lowered his eyes, "I wanted to say...thank you."

Her eyebrow went up in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I don't deserve all the credit for what I did today," he answered, giving her a shy smile, "I couldn't have done it without your help, Hermione."

"But Neville," she countered, her confusion rising, "I didn't help you today."

"But you help me generally!" he said, "You know Potions is my weakest subject, so you try to help me with it as much as you can. I've never appreciated it fully and that made me guilty. So, I'm sorry and thank you. So much."

His words caused a smile to come on her face, "Oh, Neville. It's all right. You don't have to thank me."

"But I do. You helped me show Professor Snape up. I wish I could do something for you in return."

"Just keep improving yourself," she told him, beaming, "That'd be the best reward."

He beamed back, "Gee, thanks! I should let you get to class now."

"See you later!" she replied, her mood a bit happier now. But she was stopped again.

"Er, Hermione...one last thing," said Neville, coming up beside her, "Uh...is everything okay? You seem a bit...upset."

She looked at him and sighed, "It's nothing."

"Is it because of Harry?" he asked, "I heard you scuffling with him yesterday at breakfast and now you guys seem distant."

"Yes, he said some...hurtful things," she told him, sadly, "Thanks for asking, Neville, but I'll be fine. I have to go to class now."

"Okay, see you later."

"See you."

They departed ways - Hermione to Ancient Runes and Neville to the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, peeps! Yes, I am back with yet another chapter :D The reason behind why I am updating so quickly is because I have chapters 7 and 8 done and ready to go, with chapter 9 midway towards completion. I'll upload chapter 8 tomorrow so stay tuned! And thank youuuu to all the people who left kudos. Kudos to you!

"Harry, this is the last warning," Angelina said, sharply, "Make her understand or I'm going straight to the headmaster."

"Good luck with that, since he's hardly around," Harry mumbled in reply. It was later that same day, after dinner. Harry and Ron had arrived in the common room just a few moments before when Angelina, the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, had marched up to them and got on Harry's case.

"I mean it, Harry. We're going to lose big time if this keeps up," she said, "You have to convince her."

"Do you really think a stubborn woman like Umbridge can be convinced?!" Harry snapped, unable to control himself, "She hates me and has made that fact clear."

"I don't care. You have to do something about it!" Angelina retorted. Harry just wanted to shut her up so he said, as calmly as he could, "Okay, fine. I'll try my best, like I've already been doing. I'll talk to Dumbledore or something."

"Yes, do that. And since you're his favourite student, he'll take action."

"I am not his fav-"

But Harry trailed off because Angelina had turned and walked away from him. Sighing, he sank down in an armchair besides Ron.

"I really want to use an Unforgivable curse right now…" he shared.

"Which one?" Ron asked, humorously.

"The Imperius curse," Harry answered at once, "So I could make Umbridge do my bidding and lift these stupid detentions off me."

"What even are these detentions about? You've never spilled," Ron wondered. Harry hid his hand from Ron's view before replying, "It's not important."

But before Ron could reply, Harry's attention shifted elsewhere. Hermione had entered the common room, and instead of coming to sit with them like she normally would, she sat all by herself on one of the tables in the corner. Harry watched her as she opened a book and started to read it. But even though her face was now half-hidden by the volume, the sadness on her face couldn't be missed…

"I could also use some cheering charms right about now," he absentmindedly said, "To cheer someone up."

Beside him, Ron sighed loudly, "Mate, you should apologize to her. Like I told you to."

Harry contemplated his words and thought about it.

Since his argument with Hermione, Harry had been feeling down. He felt extremely guilty for seeing her so miserable and isolated but at the same time was angry at her for questioning his loyalty. For the first time, Harry was stuck in the middle, with no idea what to do.

 _You should apologize to her!_ a part of his shouted, _you've been acting like a git in the first place._

 _No!_ Another part argued, _she should approach you first._

But by seeing the miserable look on Hermione's face, Harry couldn't bear to wait any longer and continue seeing her like this. Finally, he made up his mind.

 _Who am I kidding,_ he thought to himself, sighing, _I've been acting like a real jerk. Choosing to side with a girl I barely knew over one of my best friends!_

"What are you thinking about?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Just deciding what I should do with Hermione."

"And?"

"Well, I've decided to put my ego aside," he told him, "And make amends with her. I can't force myself to see her so dejected anymore."

"Good lad!" Ron replied, sarcastically. At that exact moment, Harry saw Hermione get up from her table and make her way out of the common room.

"Wait, I'm coming right back," he said to Ron, getting up and going after Hermione.

He didn't want to approach her yet, so he stealthily followed her from a distance. This act felt extremely strange to him because he was used to putting his stealth skills on test regarding unapproachable matters and not to stalk his best friend!

After a few moments, he understood where she was heading - to the Owlery.

He waited until she was well inside, then taking a deep breath, he followed her.

* * *

Hermione entered the Owlery with a heavy heart, the letter addressed to her parents clutched in her hand. Owls of all shapes and sizes hooted and cried all around her, flew whenever and wherever they wanted to and interacted with their neighbours. Hermione spotted Harry's beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, and her heart sunk even lower. _How can someone you really like make you this miserable_? She wondered. Blinking the sudden tears that advanced in her eyes, she searched for a school owl to tie her letter with. As her eyes finally spotted one, she started to walk towards it, but a voice froze her in her tracks. It was Harry.

"Hermione, hi," he awkwardly said, approaching her, "Er, can we talk?" He sounded really nervous. Hermione felt even more nervous so she replied tartly, without facing him, "What do you want?"

"How can I talk to you when you won't even look at me?" he said.

"Harry, please stop it," she answered, her voice breaking, "I don't want to talk to you! After what you did!"

"I know. I can totally understand. But Hermione…" he said, pleadingly, "Please hear me out. I know I've been an idiot but I just want you...back."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears - the same tears she had been bottling up since morning. And now that Harry was finally trying to talk, she couldn't let her emotions force themselves in.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, horrified. She knew he never liked it when she cried.

"G-go away!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands and turning away from him.

"No," he simply said, "I won't. Not until we talk through this properly."

"There is nothing to talk about!" she snapped brusquely, "So, please. Just leave me alone!" She didn't know where all this sudden anger was coming from, but she had absolutely no control over it.

But Harry wasn't backing down. "Please, Hermione," he pleaded again, "Don't act like this. We've always understood each other, haven't we? So things don't have to change now," he sighed, taking in the uncomfortable sight of her sobbing, "I know we can work things out, Hermione. Just give me a chance!" he finished. For a moment, there was dead silence. Hermione had stopped crying and the birds weren't screeching anymore. It seemed like they were watching the show the humans were creating with interest.

Finally, Hermione turned to face Harry and for the first time in two days which seemed like an eternity, they looked at each other eye to eye. Hermione took a deep breath, composed herself, and said, "Harry, look. I know you have the best interests right now but I just can't...brush aside the fact that you might value Cho more than me."

Harry was about to reply but he changed his mind and decided to let her talk

"So that made me think," Hermione continued, "Am I even important to you?"

"Of course you are!" he burst out before he could stop himself, "Look, I am sorry I said all those things to you. It was my anger getting the best of me. These days, I usually stay enraged and you know why that is. The Ministry believes that I am a liar and sent someone like Umbridge to teach the most important subject right now in these trying times. If that wasn't enough, Dumbledore is neglecting me for some reason. Not to mention the fact that I could be attacked at any time and at any day."

He paused to observe Hermione, to find out that she was listening intently. Relieved, he went on.

"And now to top it all off, I have to miss Quidditch practices because of these stupid detentions. And who would know all this better than you, Hermione? You've always understood me, even when Ron couldn't and that makes you supremely important for me. It was this bundled up anger that made me lash out on you, and it was extremely wrong of me."

The more Harry spoke, the more Hermione realized how stupid she was for becoming mad at him. Each word he was saying was reasonable. He had so much on his plate already and she had to come up and ruin a moment of fun for him.

 _I don't deserve him_ , she thought, _I am such an idiot._

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry was repeating, "Really, really, sorry. I never intended to do what I did. I just...snapped. You were right, of course! I shouldn't have been thinking about Cho when I've got Voldemort to worry about!" he finished with a grin, attempting to make her smile. But her lower lip started to tremble once again.

"Hermione?" he tentatively said. She had her eyes on the floor and not at him.

Before he could say something, she broke the ice.

"I - I'm sorry, too," she said softly, "I should have realized that you deserved a break from all these problems. I failed to understand you this time. It was so stupid of me."

"It wasn't. You were trying to keep me in my senses."

"No, Harry. I was being ridiculous," she argued, her voice quivering, "I should have been understanding, instead of labelling you as irresponsible. I'm so sorry! I...I don't know what came upon me."

"It's okay, Hermione. Don't worry about it," said Harry, then added, "I don't blame you for what you did."

Oh, if only she could tell him why she really snapped! The real reason was him liking Cho, and that bothered her to another level. She was starting to shamelessly hate that girl which was wrong of her, she knew.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, giving him a weak smile, "You always understand me too, Harry. It's not just me."

"Well, I've got to return your favour!" he smiled back, but then continued in a sombre tone, "Neville told us how it was because of your help what he did today. And it made me realize that I've never appreciated all the things you've done for me."

"I'm always happy to help," she told him, really smiling now, "Especially you."

"But still, this is so selfish of me!" he said, "Never appreciating you. Last year, you helped me learn spells and find ways to get through the Tournament, even though you got extremely tired. I'd been worrying so much about the competition, that I was unable to see that I'd be nothing without you."

His last words were so heartwarming, that she turned crimson.

"So, thanks, Hermione!" Harry beamed, "For always having my back."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, a bit shyly, "It's nothing. I just want to see you safe and sound."

"And I want to see you happy," Harry replied, "More than anything right now."

Hermione's heart bloomed again and a cheerful smile came upon her face.

"That's more like it," he grinned at her. She grinned back. The owls were long bored by this emotional talk and they were now initiating their normal actions. Harry rubbed his neck and said awkwardly, "So, are we cool now?"

Hermione smiled at him, "We're more than cool!" then she added bashfully, "I missed you, Harry."

"I missed you more," Harry said, coming closer to her, "Please don't get ticked off at me again."

"I won't," she replied, looking up at him. Instead of replying, Harry pulled her close to him and wrapped her in an embrace.

Truth to be told, whenever they hugged, it was always Hermione who made the first move. And now, Harry felt like it should be his turn to initiate intimacy with her.

For a moment, Hermione stood still in his arms, trying to see if this was really happening. Sure, they had shared these kinds of moments before, but at those times, she didn't feel for him what she felt now. Butterflies didn't erupt in her stomach at the mere sight of him before, like they did now. Being in his arms this time felt...wonderful. She smiled to herself and hugged him right back, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. It fit perfectly. Hermione wanted them to stay like this, for as long as they could, without interruptions.

As for Harry, it felt very nice to have her so close to him - safe and secure. He liked her warmth circulating him which was making him smile to himself. But he was the most joyous upon the fact that he and Hermione were friends again. Her arms around him, her face resting on him where he could feel her breath, and her chest heaving against him created an amazing sensation. And it was so amazing - that he went ahead and buried his face in her long brown hair which he always adored.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he did that. Her mind raced with excited thoughts... _he never did that before! Does this feel nice for him? Could he actually...like me back?!_

"Hermione," Harry suddenly said, "I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Hermione beamed against him, "Neither do I."

"Yes, so next time," he continued, lightly brushing her hair with his fingers, "Please don't go quiet when something is bothering you. Tell us instead."

"I know, I get it," she replied, "But I sometimes fear that you guys won't take me seriously."

"Of course not -"

"I know, I know," she interrupted him, "I'm sorry I jump to conclusions too quickly."

"It's all right," he said, then added with a sigh, "You're like a sister to me, Hermione. So I can't bear to see you troubled."

His words shattered Hermione's heart into bits and pieces. _Looks like I'm wrong again,_ she thought sadly, _he sees me as a sister…_

Harry didn't realize the effect he had put on her just now, but she forced herself to smile and hug him back, so as to not spoil their moment. At least she was having an intimate moment with him.

Their embrace finally broke apart by a cluster of pure white feathers. Hedwig had barged in between them and was now resting on Harry's arm.

"What, didn't like what you saw?" Harry humorously asked the bird. In reply, she affectionately nipped at him.

Hermione giggled.

"Oh, amid all this, I forgot to ask," Harry said, "Why did you come to the Owlery?"

At that moment, she realized she had the letter to her parents still clenched in her hand.

"I was sending a letter to my parents," she explained, her eyes involuntarily now searching for the school owl she spotted before, "To update them about the term."

"Well, you can borrow Hedwig," said Harry, extending his Hedwig clad arm towards her. Hermione laughed, "Thank you. Here, Hedwig."

She tied her letter on the owl's ankle and caressed her soft feathers, "Have a safe journey. I hope Umbridge's security doesn't stop you."

"It won't," Harry assured her, "Your letter is perfectly safe."

"It is," she smiled at him then at the bird. Hedwig gave a loud, "Hoot!", flapped her enormous wings and flew into the night.

Harry silently observed Hermione as she watched his owl fly away. She turned to face him and he smiled.

"Ready to go back to the common room?" he asked, then added with a smirk, "Or do you want to spend the remaining night outside?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione laughed, "You are not going to make me hear the end of it, are you?"

"Can't blame me there," Harry replied, grinning, "I'm still in awe."

She fixed him with a humorous look and exited the Owlery, to set off towards the Gryffindor tower with him


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Just like I promised, I am back with chapter 8 :DD Also, I can't believe we're so close to hitting 2.5k hits!! Woo hoo!! Again, heartiest thank yous go out to every single one of my readers. You guys are amazing! Enjoy the new chapter and comment your thoughts!

The sixth-floor corridors, from the Owlery to the Grand Staircase, were completely empty, even though it was only 8 pm. Harry and Hermione launched into conversations, telling each other everything that happened to them in the course of the past two days. Their voices bounced on the walls of the otherwise silent corridors, creating echoes. Both of them felt glad they were back to being the best of friends and talked and laughed like old times. Harry told Hermione about Angelina's constant complaints and how he couldn't succeed in convincing her to wait just for a few more Fridays, after which he would be free.

As he talked, Hermione smiled a little. She was half listening and half gazing at him involuntarily. There were a lot of things that attracted her to him and one of them was his eyes. Ginny wasn't kidding when she said his eyes were beautiful, Hermione realized. The enthralling shade of emerald green mesmerized her and she got lost in them. So it was getting difficult to listen to him properly. She sometimes did that before too, until she had to snap herself back to reality after realizing what she was doing.

"And now I don't know how to make her understand," Harry was saying, "And not get on my nerves."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, "It's okay. I'll try to talk to Angelina about it. Maybe I can convince her."

"Thanks," he grinned at her, "She'd listen to you since you're a girl."

"Girls listen to boys, too!" Hermione countered, giggling, "Like me."

"I am pretty sure that's the other way around," Harry argued, "Boys think girls are smarter, like Ron and I."

Hermione laughed, making him smile. He liked seeing her laugh, especially after witnessing her misery.

"I am so glad you're back," he said, without thinking what he was saying. Hermione gave him a small smile, "Me too."

A loud 'meow' suddenly interrupted them. Hermione looked around, half expecting to find Crookshanks, but it was Mrs Norris, looking at her and Harry with her scarlet eyes.

"This cat again," Harry mumbled. However, Hermione bent down and offered a hand invitingly to the cat.

"Hello, Mrs Norris," she cooed, "Come here."

The feline cocked her head and contemplated her hand. Then gradually she came forward and allowed Hermione to scratch her chin, then between her ears.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow, "You like this filthy cat?"

"Ever since I got Crookshanks, I acquired an intense liking for cats," Hermione explained to him, smiling at Mrs Norris as the animal purred contentedly.

"Well, she's Filch's, and I sometimes get the feeling that she can see through invisibility cloaks."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione dismissed, "Although cats do have much more powerful senses than us, they are not magical creatures."

Before Harry could reply, another voice rang out, echoing in the empty hallway.

"My, my, getting friendly with my cat, are we?"

Hermione immediately retreated from Mrs Norris as Filch came into view, looking at her and Harry in the most disdainful way.

His mad eyes flicked to their surroundings and slid back onto them, a gruesome smirk advancing on his face.

"Taking advantage of empty corridors, eh?" he said, "Since Professor Umbridge wants the students to stay 8 inches apart from each other."

He paused to observe the obviously less than 8 inches distance between Harry and Hermione.

Realizing what he meant, Hermione blushed hard, averting her eyes to the floor. Even Harry had turned slightly pink.

"I can put you into detention for this," Filch said, gleefully.

Harry glared at him and said as politely as he could, "We are not taking advantage of empty corridors like you presume. We were simply coming back from the Owlery. And now if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

He grabbed Hermione's hand, to annoy Filch, and led her out of the sixth floor, where finally, the Grand Staircase came into view.

Hermione's hand was still clutched in Harry's and she swooned inside at the sight of it. He seemed to have forgotten he was holding her hand as he fumed about Filch.

"Umbridge's pawn," he muttered, climbing the stairs with Hermione in tow, "Seems absolutely delighted to have her around."

They reached the 7th floor, hand in hand, where they finally weren't alone. Students and ghosts loomed here and there in the crowded corridors.

Harry finally realized he had Hermione's hand in his, and immediately let go of it. _I hope she didn't suspect anything_ , he thought.

 _He's been so sweet_ , Hermione was thinking, _he actually had put everything aside to fix my mood. I think I love him even more now._

Yes, she was in love with him. When she obviously couldn't tell him that yet, she could appreciate him for prioritizing her.

"Harry?" she began.

"Yes?"

"I just thought...I didn't appreciate your act fully."

"What act?" he asked, puzzled.

"The one where you set aside everything just to make me happy again."

"I had to do that because you're important to me."

"Still, I appreciate it," she told him with a smile, then reached out to squeeze his hand with hers, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "You don't need to mention it. Besides, I was only -"

But he stopped, upon the look on Hermione's face, who was looking at his hand in horror.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

Now that Hermione had looked properly at his hand, she noticed the strange shapes all over on the back of it. Upon closer inspection, she was shocked to see that they were scars! All of them spelt, 'I must not tell lies'.

"Harry, what is this?" Hermione demanded, looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and concern.

"What happens to me in detention," he answered, "Umbridge makes me write with my own blood."

"Excuse me...what?!"

"Not so loud!" he shushed her, "Let's go somewhere secluded. Then I'll explain."

Hermione agreed and followed him to an isolated and overshadowed part of the 7th floor.

"The thing is," Harry began, "Umbridge gives me a special quill of her own to write the line 'I must not tell lies' over and over again. But I don't write with ink. I write with my own blood instead. That quill has a magical ability to suck the blood of the writer's hand, creating scars of the very thing he's writing. My punishment basically is to keep writing until the line is prominent enough on my hand," he finished, bitterly.

Instead of replying, Hermione took his hand again and contemplated it for a few seconds.

"Oh, Harry...this looks so painful."

"It is painful," he told her, "Very painful. She expects me to scream or howl in pain every time I write, but I...suppress it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "How do you manage to do that?"

"My hatred for Umbridge allows me to," Harry replied, angrily, "So I satisfy myself and disappoint her by not expressing pain even once."

Hermione caressed the scars on his hand gently with her hand, while saying, "How long will these detentions go?"

"When this stupid message is embedded deep into my skin and is crystal clear," Harry said, calming down a little by her soothing touch.

"Maybe I can fix it," Hermione declared. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his hand.

"Episkey!" she said.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm...that quill must be immune to charms,"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, please don't go poring over the library for this. Or something similar."

"But...this looks like it hurts a lot!" Hermione argued.

"The pain fades every now and then," he explained, "Honestly, it's okay. I bet only a couple of detentions are left. So it will vanish on its own. Besides, if you managed to make it disappear, it would enrage Umbridge and mean even more detentions for me."

Hermione realized that he was right. So she said, "All right, fine. But at least tell me why you decided to keep this a secret?"

"I didn't want to burden Ron and you," he answered, "We already have a lot to worry about and Umbridge's detentions should be the least of our concerns."

"Harry…" Hermione said, in disbelief, "These detentions should be our concern! What she's doing to you isn't right!"

"But there's nothing we can do," Harry reminded her, "So it's best to wait it out."

"I hate her even more now," Hermione said, with gritted teeth, "I wish I could hex her or something."

Harry laughed, "You? And hexing teachers?"

Hermione smiled, "She deserves it. Even for me."

"That she does," he said. Both of them observed the quill scars on his hand for a moment before Harry broke the ice, "We should go. Ron must be wondering where we are."

Hermione agreed and both of them retreated to the comfort of their beloved common room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Chapter 9 has arrived at the AO3 station XDD Thank you for the new kudos!! I'll post Chapter 10 tomorrow because of my "One Chapter at a Time," motto. Well, happy reading!!

"What took you guys so long?" Ron demanded as Harry and Hermione sat beside him, "You've been gone for almost an hour."

"Got caught up, by none other than Filch," Harry told him, before plucking a Chocolate Frog from Ron's pile.

"On friendly terms again?" Ron asked Hermione, with a sly grin. She laughed, "What does it look like to you?"

They began talking and exchanging words just like old times. Harry told Ron about his detention and got the expected reaction in return. They briefly talked about their problems at hand and Hermione couldn't resist so she reminded them of their upcoming OWLs too.

Being back with her best friends felt too good for Hermione. She realized she had missed them terribly and made an oath to not stop talking to them if they ticked her off, and do what Harry told her to do - to talk to them about it.

Eventually, the boys launched into one of their own conversations that Hermione quickly got bored from. So she reached into her bag and pulled out a book, labelled "Modern Wizards and their tricks from the 20th Century."

Although it was common knowledge that she was an avid reader, and got oblivious to her surroundings once she started reading, it wasn't the case at the moment. Her eyes kept glancing from the words before her to Harry, who was chatting merrily with Ron. She gazed at him in intervals, covertly, taking him in through her eyes and making herself blush.

She wondered why she started to like a boy so much, and one who she was supposed to see as a brother, but even if that remained a mystery, it was confirmed that she didn't fancy Harry for the reason other girls fancied him - which was him being the Boy Who Lived and having immense popularity among his peers. She liked him because he was the only one who could get her, inside out, unlike no one else she had ever met or interacted with could - besides her parents. Ron was a more 'don't-care-about-your-emotional-problems' type of guy. Before her fifth year, this particular nature of Ron bothered her very much, but as the years went by, she started to lose interest in whether he acted ignorantly when it came to feelings on purpose or not.

Moreover, not even Lavender and Parvati could understand Hermione the way Harry could, probably because they didn't have a muggle background. She supposed that was the reason behind why she started to like him.

 _Or maybe it all began when he came apologizing to me_ , Hermione thought to herself, smiling absentmindedly, _he made me feel important._

But Hermione secretly knew that this crush of hers had appeared way back in her first year when she met Harry. And it intensified as they grew up. She kept denying her feelings before, but now - she couldn't help but admit that she was indeed, in love with him.

Her mother had always taught her that if a girl began to love a boy, she would be making a very important decision in her life. She would be choosing someone as a potential soulmate or significant other for the rest of her life - and Hermione's feelings had led her to choose Harry, without any regrets. The only problem - was it unrequited love?

Hermione glanced at Harry again and observed him. Besides being the only one who could understand her thoroughly, Hermione also liked him because he was attractive. Firstly, he was tall, so he made her feel secure and warm whenever they hugged. Next came his hair, messy and as black as the night, which Hermione longed to feel through her fingers. And then there were his eyes - beautiful and entrancing. Hermione could get lost in them for hours if she allowed herself to.

Unfortunately, Hermione knew that Harry could never like her back. With girls like Cho and Ginny around - vibrant, beautiful, and popular, then what chance did she have with him? Next to none. Hermione wasn't beautiful - or so she thought herself. She always cared about her studies more than making herself look appealing. She tended to her hair dutifully of course and chose her attire with the utmost consideration, but she didn't care about makeup. Unlike other girls, like Ginny (who flaunted the halls with her flaming red lipstick to match her hair) Hermione didn't like making up her face. Sometimes, she could apply light makeup if she was in the mood or for formal occasions but other than that, she liked to stay natural.

But she doubted that staying away from things other girls did to lure boys would make her win Harry. He fancied Cho - a girl who seemed like she spent her mornings straightening her perfect black hair and using makeup to her fullest to make herself look even more ravishing. Therefore, Hermione had to accept the fact that it was nearly impossible to win Harry over. However, that didn't mean she couldn't daydream about it. She wondered if he ever saw her, or thought about her, in more than a brotherly way. Probably not.

She obviously couldn't tell him what she really felt about him as she didn't want to ruin their amazing friendship. Therefore, Hermione had decided that it would be best to keep mum about it.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron was saying, which finally brought her back to consciousness, "Where did you wander off to?"

"To my thoughts," Hermione replied, a bit annoyed, "Honestly, Ron, can't I even think?"

"He meant that you have a less attention span now," Harry put in, "You didn't daydream this much before."

 _You tell me why that is,_ Hermione thought furtively while she said to Harry, "Girls daydream a lot. And it doesn't help now that I'm growing up. I should stop because it can affect my studies."

"Ah, typical Hermione. Always caring about studies," Ron said, sarcastically, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"What do you daydream about, though?" Harry asked. She felt her cheeks going hot at his question and looked away from him.

"It isn't that important," she told him. Thankfully, Ron changed the subject.

As they continued to talk (with her now talking instead of reading), Hermione saw Lavender and Parvati. She instantly remembered her ordeal with Lavender. So after clearing her throat, she turned to face Ron.

"By the way, Ron," she began, "I've something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"What do you think of Lavender?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

Ron's face registered surprise for a moment, and so did Harry's. But then, the former said nonsensically, "I think she's all right. Why did you ask?"

"Just all right?" Hermione repeated, feeling a bit disappointed for Lavender.

"Yeah. I mean, she seems annoying," Ron stated.

Hermione glared at him, "You cannot say that because you don't know her that well."

"Let me guess," said Harry, suddenly, "She likes Ron, doesn't she?"

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked him, amused.

"Well, firstly because you never ask us if we fancy this girl or that one. But mostly because I could see Lavender's behaviour around Ron."

"How observant of you," Hermione said, grinning, "I couldn't guess it."

"Hidden talents," Harry replied, comically.

Meanwhile, Ron's eyes were stretched wide and he was looking at Harry and Hermione in turns.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione giggled.

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Lavender likes me?" he finally spoke up, "How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"Because she told me herself two days ago," Hermione answered promptly, "She was nervous and thought she might never get a chance with you."

"Really…?" Ron said, in disbelief.

"Tell me...does she come in your 'beautiful girls' category?" Hermione asked him, with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment and then gradually, started to smile.

"That she does!" he declared, "I mean, look at her! She's tall, has nice skin, and those ravishing long blonde curls. Not to mention her sweet personality."

"I thought she was all right and a bit annoying just moments before?" Harry asked, bemused, making Hermione laugh.

"She isn't," Ron was saying, looking at Lavender, "She's amazing."

"Well, I was planning to set you two up on a date," Hermione told him, still laughing.

Ron grinned at her, "You don't have to set up anything. I'm going to ask her out myself."

With that, he stood up from their spot and made his way towards Lavender. Hermione and Harry watched as Lavender turned crimson upon Ron's arrival and Parvati, laughing, told them she should give them some privacy and moved away. Now, it was just Ron and Lavender engaged in a conversation.

"We should give them some privacy, too," Harry said. Hermione agreed and they turned to look away.

"They're so cute together," she sighed, "I'm so happy for them!"

"Same here. I'm happy that Ron finally found a girl who liked him," Harry said, "I wonder if there are girls who like me."

"Oh, there are plenty of girls who have severe crushes on you," Hermione told him, smiling.

His green eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course! You're the famous wizard who was the only one to reduce Voldemort to smithereens. Which girl wouldn't want to be with you, then?"

"Yeah, well...I know that girls might fancy me because I'm famous," he sighed, "But I would simply love it if a girl fancied me for who I am, rather than my popularity."

He looked at Hermione as he said this. She tried her best not to blush and said, "What about Cho?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"

"If she liked you back, she'd do so because you're famous," Hermione said, "As she doesn't you that well."

"She doesn't know me at all," Harry replied, "We've exchanged like...a couple of words? For her, I must only be the Boy Who Lived, and who the majority believes is a liar…"

"Harry…" Hermione said, "Maybe she doesn't believe that rubbish."

"Maybe…" he replied, his eyes focused on the fireplace. Hermione sighed as she looked at Harry's troubled face, which saddened her. She wanted him to be happy, and so happy, that a smile would always be fixated upon his face. His life had been nothing but full of troubles, mishaps, tensions, and chances of getting killed. She knew very well that it was more than he could take. And now, almost everyone thought he was a liar and a teacher like Umbridge made sure that his life was worse than before.

Hermione wished - oh she so wished that she could make all of Harry's problems disappear. Change his past in a way that allowed him to be a normal guy living a normal life. But even in a world full of magic, Hermione knew it wasn't possible.

And in addition to that, Harry got his first crush on a girl who didn't seem to see him more than a picture on the Daily Prophet. He deserved someone who could get his dilemma. Someone who would love him unconditionally despite his flaws. Someone who acknowledged his actual self instead of his popularity. In other words, someone like...Hermione.

However, she didn't think it was possible, or plausible. Harry had made it clear indirectly that he had no romantic feelings for her. It broke her heart but she didn't want to end her friendship with him just because of that. She might not get over him too quickly and it would take time.

In the current situation, despite everything, the least she could do was offer him comfort. So she scooted near him and gave him a hug.

"Uh...Hermione?" Harry said, vividly confused. His voice made her break down in tears.

"Hey," he said, pulling back to look at her face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, "I feel so sorry for you! I wish things would have been different for you! I wish you were as happy as a lark. I wish your parents were alive and you didn't have to deal with anything you're dealing with right now. I wish changing your past was possible!"

At her words, Harry got rendered speechless. Never before had he encountered someone who pitied him for his troublesome and unfortunate life. Not even Ron, who on the contrary, sometimes envied Harry's fame, which was the last thing to get jealous of, in Harry's opinion.

And here was Hermione, _crying_ because he couldn't get a normal and happy life like the rest of his peers. She didn't say it before, but now that she did, Harry couldn't help but feel glad. He was happy that at least Hermione could understand his shortcomings and struggle with life, unlike Ron. His respect for her had increased substantially and he realized that she was more amazing than he thought she was.

"Hey," he said softly, "Hermione?"

At his voice, she conjured tissues from her wand and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him with red eyes, "I didn't mean to break down like that. I just couldn't help it."

"It's all right. You don't have to be ashamed," Harry told her and took her hand in his, "And well, thank you."

She stopped dabbing her eyes with a tissue to look at him, surprised, "For what?"

"For caring about me. For actually seeing my troubles and hardships in life. For understanding what I'm going through," he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm very lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"Oh, Harry," she said, smiling through her tears, "You're such a great wizard. You would have done okay without me."

"Not true at all," Harry disagreed at once, "Without you, I would have been dead in my first year. And don't get me started on relying on Ron only."

Hermione laughed, "That would be a disaster."

"A catastrophe!" Harry added, in mock horror.

"But Ron helps you, too. It's not like I do it alone."

"I know. That's why he's my best friend. My troublesome life is a lot better with you two in it. However," Harry smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand with his before adding, "He doesn't understand me sometimes, unlike you. So yes, I'm blessed to have you in my life. Because not only you're the brightest witch of our year but you can always get me, inside out, like no one else can."

"I can say the same for you," Hermione replied, smiling. But her smile faded and she sighed sadly, before continuing, "It's just...I want the best for you, Harry. And seeing you like a girl who doesn't know you that well and wouldn't date you based on your actual self just...saddens me."

"That's quite all right," Harry assured her, "I won't mind, really."

Gradually, her tears dried up and once the colour of her face changed from red to pale, Hermione asked Harry bemusedly, "So, tell me, why do you like Cho?"

"Er...because she's pretty?"

"That's it?"

"Well, obviously not," he said, sheepishly, "She's also a great Quidditch player, a Seeker like me. And...I guess that's about it."

"So basically, you like her because she's pretty," Hermione pointed out, rolling her eyes. Harry shrugged, "I don't see the need of getting to know her better because if we started dating, it would happen along the way."

"Hmm," said Hermione in a contemplative manner, "You're right."

"I don't think I can ever ask her out, though," Harry added, sighing, "I get tongue-tied around her. And utterly stupid."

"Her beauty blinds you, I suppose," Hermione said, sarcastically. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Is there some kind of...scuffle between you two?"

"No," Hermione answered, shortly.

"Then why do you act like you hate her or something?" he asked, curiously.

Hermione sighed, "For the last time, I don't hate her. I just...don't approve of her."

"Why?"

"I don't want to offend you. So, forget it."

"Oh come on, tell me," Harry insisted, "I won't get offended, I promise."

"Well..." Hermione played with her hands nervously, "She's one of those kinds of girls who are popular, have boys chasing them in every nook and corner, and are too focused on how they look."

"And that's disapproving?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry...these type of girls only think about themselves," Hermione explained, "When they date a boy, they do so based on their personal interests. And in a relationship, they usually don't really care what the other person gets out of it. In other words, they're selfish."

"Cho doesn't seem selfish," Harry argued. Hermione groaned. The sight of him defending Cho angered her.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you," Hermione told him, "You would get defensive over your precious Cho."

To her surprise, Harry laughed.

"I'm not getting defensive. I'm just pointing out what I see," he said, "Besides, I don't love her or anything. I just like her and she's my first crush. It's as simple as that."

Hermione's spirits lifted up at these words and she grinned, "Well, if you say so."

At that moment, Ron returned from his meeting with Lavender, looking flushed and happy.

"How did it go, mate?" Harry asked him. Ron grinned broadly, "It went awesome! Lavender really fancies me and I think I'm starting to do too. We are going on our first date in the upcoming Hogsmeade visit!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming.

"Congrats!" Harry grinned.

Ron smiled upon the sight of his best friends' happy faces, but he focused on Hermione for a moment.

"And Hermione? Thanks. This wouldn't have happened without you."

"The least I could do for you, Ron," she replied, earnestly.

The three then fell into fervid talking until Hermione realized she had forgotten homework!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, fellas! Sorry for uploading the 10th chapter a bit late. I have started working actually (as a writer, eeeee) so my time has gained even more constraints. Chapter 11 is still in the works so it will be uploaded in the next two days or so. Nevertheless, enjoy this new chapter and let me know your thoughts in the comments! Byeeee

November passed through the students in a flash and before they knew it, December was starting, which meant Christmas holidays were around the corner. Truthfully, many students were thankful that the holidays were so near and the reason behind this behaviour of theirs was simple - Professor Dolores Umbridge.

It felt like her power in Hogwarts grew day by day. Alongside her horrible classes and dull curriculum, she could declare as many Decrees, punish as many students and annoy as many teachers as she wanted to and nobody could stop her. Besides having the Ministry to back her up, Dumbledore not being in the picture more often caused her to gain an unfair advantage, which led her to think that she had the power of a headmistress.

This new belief of hers made her fire Professor Trelawney, or at least she tried to because Dumbledore flew to the rescue of the teacher in the nick of time. Even though Umbridge now had the right to fire any teacher, she didn't have the right to tell someone to leave Hogwarts - a power which resided only with the real headmaster. And to her dismay, Dumbledore allowed Trelawney to stay in Hogwarts and appointed Firenze, the centaur, as the Divination teacher.

Although the students didn't want to admit it, Firenze was not a good teacher. He kept giving them words of wisdom and interpretation of the stars and cosmos above which were too complicated for his students to understand. They silently agreed that Trelawney was much more bearable than the centaur.

As for Ron and Lavender, their first date had gone extremely well and they had called it official in no time at all. It was the first good thing that happened in the current circumstances, with the second one happening immediately after it. Sirius had invited all three of them to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holidays. It would be Harry's first time spending Christmas outside Hogwarts and with his godfather. And he was so excited that not even Umbridge could make him feel otherwise. He felt like that these holidays would serve as a much-needed break from all his troubles.

However, Ron and Hermione had other plans.

"Sirius invited you two," Harry told them, "Come on, it'd be fun!"

It was close to mid-December, just after a Hogsmeade trip, and the trio was lounging in the common room.

"Can't do," Ron replied, "Bill and Charlie are coming home for this Christmas so it'd be like a big ole family reunion. My mum would go ballistic if I missed it."

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked. She shook her head in reply, "I'm sorry, Harry. I would love to spend Christmas with you and Sirius but my parents won't allow me."

"Rubbish," Ron put in, "They allowed you to go literally...everywhere before. What changed?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed, "I think they had enough of me going to bizarre places. And they want me to spend Christmas with them."

"Then I don't blame them," Harry said, "You're their only daughter. They must miss you."

"Oh, a lot. Just as much as I miss them."

"That's sweet," Ron said, "You should teach Percy about the importance of family."

Harry frowned, "He's still going cold?"

"Yep. He's no better than Umbridge," Ron scoffed, "Lovers of the Ministry."

"I swear if she issues another Decree about Quidditch, I'm going to hex her," Harry said, through gritted teeth.

"That wouldn't be wise," Hermione sighed, "Because you don't want to land in another detention with her."

"True. I would rather spend time with Dementors than get another detention with Umbridge," Harry declared, making Ron laugh.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that Dementors would be, in fact, much worse when a formal voice called out from behind them.

"Mr Potter."

It was Professor McGonagall, looking at the trio with a steely gaze. Harry stood up and said politely, "Yes, professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," she told him, "So if you would please follow me."

She turned around and left the common room, leaving Harry to follow her. He gave his friends a puzzled look.

"I think he wants to hear about the dream," Hermione excitedly said.

"Or maybe you're in trouble?" Ron said, humorously. Harry rolled his eyes and exited the common room to follow McGonagall. As soon as he was gone, Hermione glared at Ron, "Maybe he got into trouble? Seriously?"

"Well it could happen," he answered, leaning back into the armchair, "Or maybe Umbridge's waiting for him because he disregarded some rules?"

"I hope that doesn't happen," Hermione sighed and leaned back herself.

For a moment, there was silence as both of them got lost in their thoughts. Besides them, the common room was almost empty, except for a few first years playing Wizard Chess in a corner.

Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Ron, do you think we'll be facing Voldemort in the future?"

His eyes widened at the mention of Voldemort's name but he answered in a collected manner, "Very likely. Since he's active once again and is keeping the Order very busy."

"Yeah, you're right. That's why I'm worried," Hermione told him, biting her lip, "How are we going to defend ourselves if we have to face him? We haven't learned anything useful at all this year and the spells I'm trying to learn are very complicated."

"I bet Harry knows a lot more spells than we do," Ron commented, "He's been in serious situations more than us. And he is also the favorite of the majority of the staff here, who might be teaching him a spell or two here and there."

"He is well known, but I don't think the teachers give him private lessons," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Then how does he know more spells than us?" Ron asked, leaning forward to look at Hermione in a demanding way.

Hermione was surprised by his sudden anger. She sensed jealousy but she honestly couldn't understand why Ron would get jealous of Harry so suddenly when he seemed fine just minutes before.

So instead of answering him, she asked with concern, "Are you okay, Ron?"

Her question made him sigh, and lean back in his armchair.

"It's just that..." he said, looking at the ceiling instead of her, "I'm sick of being Harry's sidekick all the time."

"Ron..." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "You're not his sidekick! You're his best friend!"

"It doesn't feel that way, though," Ron said, his eyes finally on her, "In every situation that we've ever come across, I always feel like that I'm his sidekick while he's the main hero. He gets all the glory!"

"He doesn't. He really doesn't," Hermione told him, her pity for him deepening, "Ron please, Harry sees you like a brother he never had. He sticks to you in whatever circumstance. You don't know this but he was miserable when you got mad at him last year. I can never be as good company for him as you are, so that's why he missed you terribly."

"Well, you help him more than I ever can," he said, "I'm here only if he needs good company and not solid help."

Hermione got up from her chair to sit in the one beside Ron, so she could talk some sense into him more effectively.

"Listen to me," she said firmly, "You're not giving yourself much credit. If you recall correctly, you've helped Harry in every difficult situation, every year. You've got us pass that deadly chess game in our first year, you've won house points for us, you've stood up for us in front of Malfoy and his stupid gang, and now, you're participating in Quidditch to help Harry with the team, among other things. So you see? You're not at all a sidekick, you're a hero yourself! Without you, Harry and I would be dead."

For a moment, there was silence as Ron thought about what she just told him. Then he looked at her with an amused expression.

"How are you so good with words?"

Hermione giggled, "I was just restating what happened to us."

"Hmm...well, I guess you're right," Ron said thoughtfully, "I just had to let it all out. I couldn't say this in front of Harry."

"Ron, it is okay to talk about your feelings," Hermione said, "There's no shame in that. It will only make you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess I opened up to you because you understand," he sighed, "I sometimes bottle up my feelings in case people think I am being weird."

"Sharing your feelings isn't weird. It's healthy and you should do it more often," Hermione advised him, "You can talk to me anytime you want. You can talk to Lavender, too."

"Oh, I don't think I can ever talk to Lavender about this," Ron claimed, "What if she thought of me as an emotional wreck? I don't want to be perceived like that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you? It's nothing to be ashamed of! Also, Lavender's your _girlfriend._ She is a great listener and I speak from experience."

"She is?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes. So, you shouldn't hold back from telling her these things. Well, if she doesn't take you seriously, she isn't a good girlfriend. Try to put her on the test."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Ron finally gave in, making Hermione smile.

"So, what were you saying about defending ourselves?" he asked, after a few seconds.

Hermione rested her chin on her fist, "I was saying that we don't know enough spells. What should we do?"

"Maybe Harry could teach us," Ron said, "He really does know more spells than us."

For a minute, Hermione went silent - then a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Ron, you're a genius!"

"I am?" he said, puzzled.

Hermione looked at him excitedly, "Think about it - Harry teaching us, and other students who want to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts! Because let's be honest, Umbridge is a _lousy_ teacher."

"Wait, you thought I was being serious?" Ron asked, surprised, "I was only joking! And do you really think Harry can teach us and a bunch of other students? Because last time I checked, he hated attention!"

"He'll be fine, you'll see!" Hermione answered, beaming, "Being taught by Harry, someone who has experienced defending himself first - hand, is _much_ better than being taught by that liar. Students will be lining up to us if we implemented this plan! Oh my God, ideas are stuffing my brain. I need to organize them on paper!"

As soon as she said this, she got up and bolted up the stairs to her dormitory, yelling, "I'm going to get some parchment!"

Ron shook his head, smiling a little, "She is indeed mental…"

* * *

As Hermione and Ron made plans in the Gryffindor tower, Harry was being led to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. For some reason, his palms kept getting sweaty and he had to dry them on his robes. Even though he wasn't scared of Dumbledore and had massive respect for him instead, Harry couldn't help but feel nervous. It was probably because he would be meeting the headmaster personally after such a long time, especially when he desperately wanted to see him.

McGonagall had not uttered a single word about why Dumbledore wanted to see Harry. Maybe he wanted to know about the dream or had some information he wanted Harry to know. Whatever it was, the secrecy was driving Harry nuts.

At last, they reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops," McGonagall said, and the gargoyle immediately sprung to life.

"In you go, Mr. Potter," she said, turning to Harry. But before he entered the office, he blurted out, "Professor, why does he want to see me?"

She gave him a look, "Perhaps that's a question the headmaster should answer himself."

In other words, _don't ask me that, I won't answer you._

Harry sighed inwardly and stepped on the stairs without another word.

Within seconds, McGonagall disappeared from view and Dumbledore's magnificent office came into it. Thankfully, Umbridge wasn't there.

Harry stepped off the stairs to enter Dumbledore's premises. However, the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh, for crying out loud,_ Harry thought angrily, but he waited politely for Dumbledore to appear on his own terms. Fawkes the Phoenix was perched on his twig beside the headmaster's desk. Harry reached forward to stroke his feathers.

"Hey, Fawkes. You look well."

"And so do you, Harry," a voice called from behind him. He turned around to find the headmaster looking at him and the bird with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, professor," he replied, with a little smile himself. It was great to see Dumbledore again. But as the wizard approached him, his smile faded. For some reason, he was not looking _directly_ at Harry.

Choosing to ignore this, he asked, "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid this won't be a delightful meeting," the wizard sighed while taking a seat on his magnificent throne-like chair, "I want to touch on some grave topics with you, Harry. So, have a seat."

The words 'grave topics' sent Harry's heart to throb. Unbeknownst to him, his hands were literally _shaking_ as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore. Why the hell was he so scared and nervous?

"Now, I've been hearing that you've been seeing a strange dream often?" Dumbledore asked looking at the parchments on his table instead of him. Harry couldn't understand why he was avoiding eye contact with him but it was making him angry. _Extremely_ angry.

The trembling of his hands wasn't helping.

Harry took a deep breath before beginning his account. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. _Maybe that's why I'm so nervous._

He told Dumbledore about the dream. He recounted the happenings of it and how it always contained a black door in an unfamiliar corridor which he always failed to reach. Dumbledore listened intently but not once did he look at him.

"It is always the same door at the end of the same corridor?" he asked, as soon as Harry finished.

"Yes, sir."

"And you get a strong urge to see beyond it every time?"

"Yes. Every time."

"Then what I was afraid would happen is happening all along..."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What? I don't understand, sir."

Dumbledore got up from his chair to examine a portrait, whilst saying, "It means that Voldemort is trying to possess your mind, Harry."

His words brought Harry's jaw to drop, silencing him. Dumbledore spoke again, "Since this year started, I suspected that this was going to happen."

"But, sir...how...?" Harry took a deep breath and tried again, "How is he doing that?"

"Ever since the night he gave you that scar," Dumbledore explained, "Voldemort left a bit of him inside you. He didn't realize the importance of the connection he had with you until he grew to his full power. But now that he has...he is trying to break in your mind slowly until you become controlled by him."

Harry shook his head, dazed, "But why don't I feel anything?"

"You do, Harry. More than you realize. Have you ever felt...emotions that you couldn't explain these days?"

Suddenly, it hit him. Suddenly, Harry could understand everything Dumbledore was saying. The unexplained anger he got so often nowadays, was it double in size because Voldemort was feeling angry, too?

And the nervousness he was feeling while meeting Dumbledore...and the extreme anger accompanying it - were they Voldemort's emotions instead of his own? Because come to think of it, Harry never felt this level of anger with the headmaster. He decided to tell Dumbledore that.

"Yes, exactly," the wizard affirmed, "These are not your emotions, but are his."

Suddenly, Harry started to feel a bit dizzy and took his head in his hands. This was a lot to process. Fearing Voldemort from a safe distance was one thing - but having him within yourself was the most devastating thing Harry could think of.

Dumbledore gave Harry a minute to collect his thoughts until the latter spoke, still in disbelief, "So, sir...does that mean the dream...?"

"I believe so, too, Harry," he replied, "I believe it's Voldemort's doing. But we can't be too sure until you see a bit more of this dream."

"But...I've been having the same dream since day one of fifth year!"

"I know, but this is Voldemort we're talking about," Dumbledore told him, a bit sadly, "He has the cleverest ways to do as he wishes."

Silence pervaded them for a moment. Until Harry asked, "Sir, do you know where he's hiding?"

Dumbledore shook his head. He still didn't make any sort of direct eye contact with Harry, which was truly puzzling him. Did Dumbledore fear that he would see Voldemort in Harry's eyes?

"Since I knew that this sort of thing was going to happen - due to my journeys and such," Dumbledore said, taking a seat again, "I had prepared for a way to subdue Voldemort trying to get in your mind because we cannot allow this to continue. Who knows what he has up his sleeves once he gains the full power of your mind? Therefore, I've arranged Occlumency lessons for you."

"Occlumency?"

"You are not familiar with the word?" Dumbledore asked with a puzzled look, then it turned to realization, "Ah, I believe Professor Umbridge wouldn't want her students to learn that, despite it being in this year's course. Well, Harry, Occlumency is a way to defend exterior forces trying to get in your mind, exactly as Voldemort is trying to do, and what he is doing is called Legilimency."

"So basically, I'm going to block his way into my mind?" Harry asked.

"Precisely. So, according to my plan, you are to have Occlumency classes with Professor Snape every Monday night -"

"Excuse me, sir," Harry interrupted him, as politely as he could, "Professor Snape will be giving me these private lessons?"

Dumbledore looked up finally but his gaze was on something over Harry's shoulder, "Yes. Professor Snape is an expert at both Legilimency and Occlumency. Therefore, he's the perfect fit."

"But, Professor -" Harry stopped short. He didn't know how he could put it on formal terms that Snape _hated_ him. Harry loathed his Potions class and had to endure it every single day, that's why he absolutely didn't want _extra_ lessons with Snape! Dumbledore must know how much Snape detested him and vice versa, but then he still arranged this, as if Harry's life wasn't full of suffering enough…

"These classes are extremely important, Harry," Dumbledore was saying, shuffling some documents on his desk, "I trust that you will put your utmost effort into them."

Harry let out a long breath, trying to calm himself down. He was already feeling angry because Dumbledore was not looking at him directly but now, he was _furious._

"Sir, I don't know how to put this to you," he began, "But Professor Snape and I are not on...er...good terms."

"I know Professor Snape can be a bit... demanding," Dumbledore said, smiling, "But he is the man for the job."

"Sir, you don't understand -"

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Harry. Professor Snape may come off as unapproachable but like I said if you want to learn Occlumency at its finest…"

But the rest of his words faded out as Harry's mind blocked them. His fists clenched and unclenched and his teeth gritted. He was enraged and he wanted to punch something, anything. His gaze slid over at Dumbledore again, who was now standing up and was still complimenting Snape, with his back to him. Harry's hands turned to fists again and he had it.

Without warning, he stood up and EXPLODED.

"GODDAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore whirled out at his outburst and for the first time in a long while - their eyes met.

Suddenly, a hot rage-filled Harry, tripling in size as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes. He _hated_ him and wanted him _dead._

"Harry," Dumbledore said, as Harry stared daggers at him, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Harry scoffed, his hand automatically reaching for his wand, "How do you expect me to calm down when you RUIN my life more by appointing me EXTRA LESSONS with SNAPE?!"

With his wand retrieved, he pointed it at Dumbledore.

But Dumbledore was quick. Before Harry could do anything, he disarmed him.

 _It doesn't matter if I don't have my wand,_ Harry instantly thought, _I still have my hands._

Immediately, he flung himself at Dumbledore, but this time, the latter wasn't ready. Harry's hands grabbed Dumbledore's neck, causing both of them to fall. He stared at his headmaster with eyes full of hatred as his hold on his neck tightened. Only one thought was running in his mind... _I have to kill him._

But of course, he couldn't kill one of the greatest wizards of all time just by strangling him. Dumbledore had retrieved his wand - and he blasted Harry across the room.

Harry's head hit something hard and just like that, everything went black…

* * *

_The door, there it was again. But something was stopping him from reaching it. Some ungodly force was whispering things to him, things he couldn't understand. The door was going farther and farther away as the voice continued whispering._

_Shut up! I'm trying to get to the door! he told the mysterious voice, but it didn't listen to him. His heart sank as he watched the door disappear into nothingness. Then - a bloodcurdling scream filled the air, with a flash of green lightning. His mother...he had to reach her!_

_But he failed, just like he failed to reach the door. The voice continued its whispering as if nothing happened…_

* * *

"Harry, wake up," someone was saying to him. The voice led him to stir, and slowly return to the real world.

Dumbledore was looking at him with his blue orbs and then sighed with relief as Harry opened his eyes.

"I was about to take you to the hospital wing," he said, helping Harry sit up, "But I knew you could handle it," he smiled warmly at him, "And you proved me right."

"What...what happened, sir?" Harry asked. His head was paining like mad.

"I'm sorry about what I did, Harry," Dumbledore told him, "But it had to be done. Your head hit that tablet -" he pointed at the said tablet, "As you took your fall."

"Took my fall?" Harry asked, confused. But as he regained his full consciousness, everything came flooding back to him.

Dumbledore had been talking about Occlumency lessons with Snape, and it angered Harry so much, that he had the fleeting thought of murdering him.

Realizing what he did, Harry averted his eyes from the headmaster, feeling more than ashamed, "Professor, I am sorry. I –"

"Don't apologize, Harry," said Dumbledore, "It wasn't you. It was Voldemort acting through you."

Harry didn't reply. He was still reliving the horror of the past minutes.

"I hope you see now how important these lessons are for you, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, returning to his desk, "Your mind is extremely vulnerable right now, and you have to defend it from unfriendly forces before you do something unspeakable."

He was right. What Harry just did was enough to make him realize that these lessons were vital, and if Snape was the one taking them, then so be it.

Hence, he finally said, "I do understand now, professor. I'll try my best at these classes," he added, for good measure.

Dumbledore smiled at his sentiment and said, "Very good! So, let's look upon the schedule for these classes, shall we?"

Harry went to his desk, and his eyes caught Dumbledore's face. He noticed that he still wasn't looking at him directly. But this time, he knew why. Making eye contact with him had resulted in him acting horribly, and Harry really didn't want something like that to happen again.

Trying to keep his mind blank and wishing for his own Pensieve, Harry concentrated on Dumbledore's plan on these extra lessons. Ten minutes into this activity, Dumbledore said, "Is this suitable for you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. It's all right."

"Perfect," Dumbledore replied, straightening his half-moon glasses, "I expect you to excel in these classes, Harry. They are for your own good."

"I'll try not to disappoint you, sir."

"I am sure you won't," the great wizard smiled, "Moving on, there's one more thing that I wish to advise you about."

Harry leaned forward, curious about what he had to say.

"Another way you can try controlling your emotions," Dumbledore said, "Is to find distractions."

"Distractions?" Harry repeated, confused.

"Yes, distract yourself with other things that can help you fight the unwelcomed feelings," Dumbledore explained.

"You mean, like concentrate on activities that will lift my mood? Like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"That can work too, yes," Dumbledore replied, "But what I mean is...find someone who you can distract yourself with."

Harry was about to say, "My friends," but he stopped short. Dumbledore clearly knew he was best friends with Ron and Hermione and that they were the perfect pair to make him forget his problems. And he didn't need to mention something that was already happening.

 _No, Dumbledore meant something else,_ Harry thought, _he means that I should get a girlfriend._

And Dumbledore's next words proved him right.

"You're a growing man, Harry," he said, his eyes twinkling, "Surely you must be having some new...needs?"

Without warning, Harry felt his cheeks heating up, turning him crimson. Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the sight, saying, "You do, don't you?"

But Harry wasn't smiling, let alone laughing. He couldn't. The events that unfolded in this meeting were more than unpleasant that he had expected. First, Dumbledore told him that Voldemort was possessing him, then told him he was to get extra lessons with his least favorite teacher, which caused him to lose control and act very unlike himself. And if that wasn't enough, now Dumbledore was telling him to get a girlfriend, and the girl Harry liked didn't seem to notice his existence to its fullest.

It literally looked as if Dumbledore wanted Harry to suffer, and a lot. He knew that his life was already difficult, due to the doings of Umbridge and the Ministry and his scar hurting more than it used to, and still he had to come along and add more to his list of troubles. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Dumbledore really cared about him or not…

"Well, that concludes our meeting," Dumbledore was saying as Harry zoned back in, "I wish you the very best, Harry. You may go."

Harry obeyed him, but just as he was about to leave, he turned around to face the headmaster again.

"Sir, while I was passed out, I saw that door again," he declared in a hollow voice.

Dumbledore raised his silver eyebrows, "The same visuals?"

"Yes, but this time," Harry looked at his trainers instead of the headmaster's face, "I could hear my mother screaming."

Dumbledore approached Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You have to keep reminding yourself," he said, "That any extraordinary occurrence in your mind is merely Voldemort's trick. He wants to scare you, Harry. By making you hear your dear mother, reminding you what he's capable of."

"But I won't be scared," Harry replied, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes, "Not easily."

"That's the spirit," Dumbledore said, squeezing Harry's shoulder lightly, "If you see any difference in that peculiar dream, you will inform me, all right, Harry?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good. Off you go."

Hearing the dismissal, Harry finally left the headmaster's office, with his mother's voice still echoing in his mind…

* * *

"We will also invite other houses too, of course," Hermione was saying, "If they want to actually learn."

"Even gits like the Slytherins?" Ron asked, "They would turn us in as fast as we can say 'Defense'."

It had been a little over an hour since Harry had left to see Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione were still planning this new idea they had about Harry teaching the students privately.

"Fair point," Hermione agreed, "Then let's scratch them off the list."

For a few more moments, they went over the structure of the plan they had proposed and reviewed everything Hermione had put on the parchments before her. Once they were finally done, Ron declared, "Wow, that required a lot of brainpower."

"Now we just have to acquire Harry's approval and then we're good to go," Hermione expressed, smiling brightly.

"I wonder what's keeping him for so long," Ron said.

"Maybe Dumbledore is telling him what he's been up to lately," Hermione guessed, "That would help answer some questions."

Ron nodded - then heaved a big yawn.

"That food race I had with Dean made me sleepy," he commented, "And now you made me extra tired by making me use my mind to its full extent..."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he stood up, saying, "Well, I'm glad the basic planning is finished. I'm going to take a nap."

"All right then. See you," Hermione replied, without looking up from her notes. Ron retired to his dormitory, making her the only person left in the common room. The few first years who were present before had now left the common room, too.

The silence that followed was rewarding - and so much that Hermione had to lean back and take a deep breath in its midst. After using her mind a lot, peace was what she needed. However, that peace went unappreciated mere minutes later as Harry entered the common room, looking like he was deep in thought. The scowl on his face also made him look angry.

Immediately, Hermione asked, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely not," he replied, taking a seat beside her and burying his head in his hands.

"The meeting didn't go well?" she asked him, frowning.

"You were right about one thing. He did want to hear about the dream," he replied, absent-mindedly observing the red velvet tablecloth, "But he also gave me more to suffer from."

He launched off to tell her everything that happened in that special visit. Hermione listened to him with her mouth open, and once he finished, she clasped it with her hands.

"Oh my God, you _attacked_ Dumbledore?!" she exclaimed, aghast.

Harry nodded, "It was Voldemort's emotions acting for me. He loathes Dumbledore and somehow that hatred seeped into me. Also..."

He turned to look at her, making her stop short. Their faces were now just inches apart from each other. It was crazy how he could leave her breathless just like that.

"After Dumbledore told me about Voldemort kind of possessing me," Harry continued, "It made me realize...I often let out my anger, intensified because of him, on you and Ron. And I...I'm sorry about that."

But Hermione shook her head, "No. Don't apologize! It's not your fault Voldemort is possessing you and making you feel emotions you don't tend to feel."

"Still..."

She held up her hand, "I told you, don't worry about it."

Silence pervaded them for a moment. Harry still couldn't fathom the thought that he tried to attack Dumbledore, just to do Voldemort's bidding. He felt like a Death Eater, and that was the most controversial thing to get involved in. As for Hermione, she broke the silence timidly.

"Harry, you are going to take these Occlumency lessons, right?"

He sighed at her question and ran a hand through his hair, "Even though Snape and I hate each other to the fullest, I do think they are important. I just don't know how they'll go..."

"They'll go just fine. Snape has been given this extremely important job in an aspect of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is going to take it responsibly."

Harry thought about it, then said, "He better do. Either way, it would be the worst thing I would have ever done in my life."

"Maybe you won't be saying that in the future," Hermione assured him, though she wasn't so sure about it herself, "Dumbledore always has a reason to do something, remember?"

"Yes, I know. But couldn't he teach me himself?" Harry asked, "If this is so important that I have to put aside my differences with Snape, can't Dumbledore ditch his plans and teach me Occlumency, for my sake? He knows how much I hate Snape. And how important these lessons are."

Hermione took a deep breath, collecting herself. At every word Harry had spoken, his anger was rising, and there needed to be a calm one in the situation.

"He just wants to make my life more difficult," Harry went on, with gritted teeth, "Just want to give me more to experience on, doesn't he? I should have used my wand more effectively, finishing him for onc-"

"Okay, calm down," Hermione told him, patting his hand, "This isn't you. You would never think of harming Dumbledore. You're his favorite student for a reason."

"I'm not his favorite student!" he snapped, livid now, "Why do people keep assuming I am?! That's what you do to your favorite student? Make his life a living hell?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Hermione said, slightly shaking. Harry looked scary when he was furious, "You're not his favorite student, but you still would never think of hurting Dumbledore. This is Voldemort acting for you, Harry. And you're much, much better than him."

Her soothing voice penetrated through his veins and incredibly calmed him down. Returning to normal and realizing he snapped at Hermione yet again, he dropped his eyes in shame, "I can't control...this anger, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," she replied. Her voice was on the verge of breaking, which she desperately tried to restrain, "Please don't apologize for this. Everything's going to be all right, you'll see."

Succeeding in removing the lump from her throat without it acting up, she continued, "You should focus more on the things which aren't your problems. Maybe that can help control your emotions."

"You're right," he said, still sounding a bit unsure, "Dumbledore said the same thing. He advised that I should distract myself."

"Distract yourself with Quidditch and such?"

"No, he meant that I should get a girlfriend," he confessed, turning a bit pink. Hermione would have laughed out loud at this, but she couldn't.

"Do you have someone in mind, then?" she asked, nonchalant suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Cho, of course."

 _Of course,_ Hermione almost rolled her eyes, "So try hitting her up then."

"I know you don't approve of her, Hermione. But this can be a possible solution," Harry declared.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm saying you should hit her up," Hermione said, a little bit coldly.

Since Harry didn't like the change of air about her, he decided to change the topic, "Where's Ron?"

"Napping."

"And what's this?" He pointed at the bunch of parchments spread out on the table, that she completely forgot about.

Suddenly, Hermione didn't think it was a grand idea. Seeing Harry like this made her doubt everything, including the plan she thought would be perfect.

"It's nothing," she said, hastily collecting the paper and trying to block its contents from his view at the same time, "Just some pre-planning for the exams."

Harry stared at her, "Hermione, the exams are in _June._ "

"I know, I know," she said, shooting him a nervous smile, "But you know how I like to pre-plan everything..."

But Harry could tell by her body language that she was trying to hide something.

"What is it, Hermione? Tell me," he said, firmly.

"Nothing! Like I said..."

"It definitely isn't nothing," he argued, "You're literally hiding those parchments from my view."

Hermione mentally thought about what to do at this point - and she decided to give up. Maybe the plan wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be if she explained it to him.

"Well, Ron and I thought up something," she began, "Something to help us cope with these horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

"Really?" Harry said, his emerald eyes widening, "What did you think of?"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. She felt so unsure about this...

"We thought that maybe..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrow. Plucking up courage, she finished, "We thought that maybe you could teach us?"

"I could...teach you?" Harry repeated, puzzled.

Hermione nodded, "You see...Ron and I thought that it would be a dozen times better to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts from someone with firsthand experience," she glimpsed at him nervously, "Rather than from a woman of the Ministry who refuses to believe Voldemort has returned...?"

He looked at her blankly, so she continued, trying to sound as reasonable as possible, "Harry, you cannot deny the fact that we would have to face Voldemort sooner or later. Or fight for our defence since he's on the rise again. So, shouldn't we learn tactics and methods of defending ourselves in a difficult situation like you did?"

Gradually, Harry's face became relaxed from confused, "You're right. You should learn that stuff. It's extremely important in these times. I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be...but I'll try my best."

Hermione's mouth was about to drop open again, but she closed it at the nick of time. Harry was taking this surprisingly well...but she was extremely glad that he did.

"I feel privileged that you guys think I can be your teacher," Harry said, grinning. The first smile he got since he came back from that fateful meeting, and the sight of it melted Hermione's heart. There was nothing that could make her more contended than seeing Harry happy. Yes, not even excellent grades.

"You're the best student at that subject I've ever seen," Hermione grinned back at him, "So I'm sure you'll be a great teacher."

"Much better than Snape, I hope," said Harry, and they both laughed. His anger was thankfully ebbing away from him and he was mildly surprised to find that Hermione was the reason behind it.

"You and Ron should be prepared because I won't go easy on you guys," Harry went on, sarcastically, "I'll be taking away house points faster than Snape."

Hermione was about to giggle - but she stopped short. He had just said, "Ron and her." Did he think that he'd be teaching only his best friends?

_Oh...so that's why he was so okay with it..._

"Um...Harry?" Hermione started, treading on dangerous waters. She was completely sure now that he won't like this idea.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...our plan is..." she took a deep breath and added, "That you will be teaching any student who's willing to learn."

Immediately, his smile faltered, "Any student?"

Her eyes dropped on the table, "Yes, any student. From...other houses, too..."

There was an awkward pause. Harry was still processing what she just said, so she decided to fill up the silence.

"It's only fair that they get to learn properly, too. All of their lives will be in danger if Voldemort or his Death Eaters were to attack..."

She waited breathlessly for his reply, which came after a few seconds.

"Hermione...you do realize that majority of the students think I'm a liar?"

"That's n -"

"And you do realize," he continued, interrupting her, "That they wouldn't want to be taught by a liar?"

"Harry, listen to me," Hermione quickly said, not giving him a chance to interrupt her again, "There are many people here who think that you're telling the truth. And that includes our friends, too."

"Then why don't they come up to me and tell me that, like Luna did?" Harry said, a bit angrily, "Since the Ministry is trying its best to portray me and Dumbledore as liars, everybody must know that it would be relieving to hear that I'm not alone in this..."

"You're not alone in this. You've got Ron and me," Hermione said.

"Besides you guys, of course," Harry sighed. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him, not this time.

"Look," he said, after taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "What I'm saying is...I'm not going to be there for some people who weren't there for me in the time of trouble."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's not right! You're being generic!"

"Well, if I am then so be it!" he retorted, "At least telling me that they're on my side during this whole fiasco of the Ministry would have been enough, Hermione. And now you're telling me to spend my time, energy, and efforts during my already hectic schedule, on some people who are too scared to state their opinions? I'm not going to teach a bunch of cowards!"

"If you looked into it a bit more properly -"

"I already did," he replied, standing up, "Listen, I appreciate you doing your best for me, Hermione. But creating such plans where you use me to benefit others is not going to cut it."

"Ron was the one who got the idea," she blurted out, without realizing what she was saying.

"But you formulated it?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow. This time, Hermione didn't reply, and averted her eyes from him, defeated.

"I am always ready to teach Ron and you," Harry added, backing away to the stairs, "But if I have to teach other people, then I'm sorry. I won't do it."

With that, he left the common room, leaving behind the silence that was now painful for her, instead of gladdening…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely AO3 readers! Yes, I do realize that I am updating after a considerably long time and I am super sorry for that :( College is very time consuming, especially since all the classes are being held online. Nevertheless, I'll try my best to update quickly and not disappear for months XD I'll be posting the 12th chapter soon. Thank you for the kudos and enjoy the new chapter!

Morning light flooded through the window, brightening up his dormitory as Harry woke up, feeling sore all over. He had a very restless night. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep and kept reminiscing the events that happened some 7 hours ago.

He reached for his glasses and put them on to check the time, and found out it was only 6 am. Since it was a Sunday, it wasn't a surprise that all of his dorm mates were still sound asleep. And because Harry had a restless night, it was a bit frustrating to see that his body woke him up naturally, at 6 am, on a Sunday, when all he wanted was some sleep.

With a sigh, he settled back in his bed and got lost in his thoughts.

Thinking about the events of last night was painful - and anger-inducing. But Harry felt a bit guilty, too. He shouldn't have let Hermione down like that, even if it was for his own reasons.

Now that he thought about it, he felt that he wasn't being reasonable last night when he said he wouldn't teach some students who didn't openly say they were on his side. Sure they weren't being loud about their opinions, but at least they thought Harry wasn't lying, and that should be enough.

The truth was - this tiny part existed within him that was selfish. Excessively selfish. And that part only acted up in situations like last night - when nothing seemed fair, even if it was.

That part of Harry had made him refuse to teach the other students - because he wanted them to suffer. It wasn't fair that he had to get all the suffering when other people led such easy-going lives.

 _They should suffer, too. No reason I should be the only one_ , Harry had thought last night, while disapproving of the idea. But once the night went by and Harry had time to dwell on his thoughts, he realized that he was being ridiculous. And it was Ron and Hermione who were being smart, by coming up with this plan.

 _I should apologize to Hermione_ , thought Harry, envisioning her face on the ceiling of his bed. _That'd be the third time I'd do it this year._

Making up his mind, he rolled to his side and after a few tries - fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione opened her dormitory door to find Crookshanks mewing persistently. He was scratching the door.

"Aww, are you hungry?" Hermione cooed at him, picking him up in her arms, "Let me get you some breakfast."

She went back inside her dorm to prepare Crookshanks's food. Lavender and Parvati were still getting ready for the day. Lavender was brushing her long blonde hair while Parvati was inspecting herself in the mirror beside her. Meanwhile, Hermione got her cat's bowl out and poured some food in it.

"Here you go," she told him, scratching his head, "Enjoy."

Crookshanks nosed the bowl and eagerly dug his face inside it. The sight was ridiculously adorable for Hermione, so she caressed the fur on his back lovingly.

"I am going down to the Great Hall," she told him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, "Have a great day."

Leaving him with his food, Hermione trudged down the staircase and exited the common room. The Great Hall was much louder than it usually was, as it was a Sunday. Hermione took her seat on the Gryffindor table, next to Neville. Ginny and her gang of gossiping girls were huddled at one corner of the table, laughing about something. Hermione tried to block out their discordant chatter as she wondered why Harry and Ron didn't arrive yet.

Just as she was exchanging morning greetings with Neville, they arrived. Harry was looking very down.

"Hey, guys," Hermione greeted them, looking at Harry with concern. Last night events were still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, Hermione. Neville," Ron replied, nodding towards each of them and then immediately starting on food, "Gosh, I am famished. Who knew sleeping for a long time made you hungry as heck?!"

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before answering her, "I am fine."

"I am sorry about last night," Hermione blurted out.

At once, Ron demanded, "Did something happen last night?"

"What happened last night?" Neville repeated, coming in the loop.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Harry said firmly while putting his glasses back on, "And it's okay, Hermione. It's fine."

Ron was looking at them, curiously, "Is there something you guys are not telling me?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't understand how stupid Ron could be at times. Did he really think that they could discuss something obviously secretive in front of Neville, who was listening intently?

So, he kicked him lightly under the table.

"Ow! What was th-"

"Hermione and I got into a little scuffle last night," Harry said, speaking over Ron, "It is not that of a big deal, so it is nothing. Right, Hermione?"

She nodded, sensing his frustration, "Absolutely."

Ron stared wide-eyed, but thankfully, didn't say anything. The next few minutes went without further incidents. When Neville's attention got diverted by Dean's and Seamus's conversation, Harry said to Ron in a hushed whisper, "Can you keep it down in front of Neville?"

"But you guys are keeping something from me!" Ron whispered back, agitated. Hermione rolled her eyes at his response. He and Harry were keeping a secret from _her_ and she was being forced not to think about it. Didn't Ron realize that?

"We are not. We just don't want to talk about this in front of Neville," Harry explained.

"Yes. What a way to be ironic, Ron," Hermione added, feeling a bit ticked off.

He raised his eyebrow, "Ironic?"

"Yeah, because you and Harry are keeping a secret _from me_ , which you still haven't told me, remember?" she finished, in an accusatory tone. The boys stared at her like two deer caught in headlights. Ron had gone scarlet and was scratching the back of his head, "Oh, that."

"We'll tell you, Hermione," Harry declared. Now it was Hermione's turn to stare at him dumbfounded, "You will?!"

"We will?" Ron said, looking surprised. Harry nodded, "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Hermione. I was just...looking out for you."

Baffled, Hermione was speechless. But before she could say a word, an overly feminine voice rang out close to them.

"Good morning, Won Won!" Lavender declared, coming into view.

"Oh, hey Lavender!" Ron said, a smile coming to his face out of the blue. Lavender giggled, "Why is your face all red?"

Realizing that Ron's face was still beet red, Harry and Hermione stifled their laughter.

"Uh, I saw you coming!" Ron said, coming up with an excuse, "And couldn't help but wonder how a beautiful girl like you decided to put up with me."

"Don't be silly! I am the lucky one here," Lavender said and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione smiled at the sight. She was so glad she played cupid for them.

"Oh, and hey, guys!" Lavender said to her and Harry, finally realizing they were also present. They greeted her back and after some more small talking with Ron, she left.

"Won Won, really?!" Harry laughed, "What a cool name! Maybe we should start calling you that instead of Ron."

"Please don't," Ron said, "It is already more than enough to hear it from her."

"I think it's cute," Hermione shared, whilst thinking what nickname she would give Harry if they ever, in an alternative world, dated. She decided she wouldn't. His name was already so endearing.

"Yeah, cute. For you," Ron murmured.

Hermione laughed, "You can always tell her that you don't like it, you know."

"If I do that, she will get offended."

"Then put up with it."

They finished the rest of their breakfast and went out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. The latter was housing hardly any students, so it made itself a safe place for the three to discuss things openly among themselves.

Ron's curiosity about last night's events was at the highest point, but Harry thought it would be much better to do something else first. And that was to apologize to Hermione.

"Before we get into anything else," he began, "I wanted to say...I'm sorry, Hermione. For last night."

That issued a small sigh from Hermione while Ron asked, "What are you apologizing about?"

Ignoring him, Harry continued, "I thought about it and I reached the conclusion that I was being ridiculous. This plan is actually very brilliant!" he sighed, "I was just being selfish."

Hermione couldn't decide how to reply to this. Should she say that he shouldn't apologize because he had a rough night and was bound to act like that, or be thankful that he was finally appreciating the plan?

Vacillating, she said, "It's alright. Don't worry." Her response earned a smile out of Harry, causing her to smile back.

Meanwhile, Ron groaned loudly, "Now can you guys please tell me what's going on?"

Finally taking him seriously, they filled him in about everything that happened last night. As expected, Ron was shocked about what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"You...You-Know-Who can control you?" he asked fearfully.

Harry shrugged, "Well, not entirely. He is only able to control some of my emotions yet. Like anger."

But Ron wasn't convinced, "Blimey, that's something worse than facing dementors!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I faced dementors earlier this year, remember? Encountering them is one of the worst things that can happen."

"It is bound to be," Hermione said, "Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk on Earth. Imagine if they joined the Dark side…"

"Which they definitely would…" Harry added.

"Bloody hell…" Ron murmured. There was silence for a few moments, until Harry said, "Now, Hermione. About that secret,"

"Yes?" she replied, leaning forward eagerly.

"The Ministry is really getting to me by painting lies about me and Dumbledore, which is obvious. I thought I should do something about it. Fight back, you know?" Harry said. Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue. Ron was still looking shell-shocked.

"So, I thought about contacting someone," Harry continued, "Remember how Luna said her father is the owner of the Quibbler?"

"Yes…" Hermione said, already guessing where this was going.

"That's why I thought about talking to Luna and asking her if her dad could do the job for me. I'd pay him, of course. Luna's dad agreed and Dumbledore allowed his entry because he liked the idea. But there is a problem - Mr Lovegood doesn't have the time. He can only interview me for some 15 minutes in unscheduled mornings, after which he has to go somewhere else. Because of this, our pace is extremely slow," Harry explained.

Hermione's face dawned with realization, "Oh, so that's where you disappear off to before class,"

"Exactly," he nodded, "Mr Lovegood interviews me at that time to write the article I want. He's a very nice man, but he just doesn't have enough time."

"A nice man, but still a crackpot like Luna," Ron smirked.

"But why did you keep this from me?" Hermione asked, puzzled, "I think the idea is fantastic, so I wouldn't have put a stop to it!"

"Oh no, I never assumed that," Harry said, "I just…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"How does looking out for me fit in this context?" she asked again, genuinely confused.

"Oh, I'll tell you," Ron spoke up, "He didn't want you tiring yourself out by attempting to help him with this."

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed, "What?"

"Hermione, look," Harry said, "You're an exceptionally bright witch, yes. But you sometimes work too much, both academically and otherwise."

"But I'd -"

"So that's why I thought," he went on, interrupting her, "I shouldn't tell you, or discuss this with you. I knew that the moment I told you about my plan, you would have gone to lengths finding a reliable journalist or writer, and wearing yourself out excessively in the process."

Hermione was rendered speechless. Yes, that's exactly what she would have done.

"So, there you have it," Harry declared, "Luna's father is helping me voice my opinion and side of the story, but it's taking a lot of time. And I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I thought it was for the best."

"Not an impressive secret, I know," Ron added.

But Hermione was suddenly thinking of something else entirely. The thought that was possessing her mind at the moment grew from a seedling to a plant, with branches that expanded inside her mind, causing her to beam at her friends.

"I think I have the perfect plan!" she declared, excitedly.

"What?" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Rita Skeeter!"

The boys stared at her with surprise. Ron was the first to speak up, "But she's trapped in a jar as a beetle, isn't she?"

"Yes! But I'll let her out!"

"Oh no, no. You shouldn't do that!" Harry exclaimed, "What if she escaped and started writing for the Ministry again? It will only make things worse!"

"She won't. I'll make sure she wouldn't," Hermione assured him, "I'll cast enchantments on her so she can't escape. But Harry, give it a thought! Rita, no matter how bad of a journalist she was, still wrote for the most popular newspaper in Britain! And since she's not employed anymore, she can write for you without any haggle of time!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Harry said, contemplating.

"Then once she's done, we can send that article to Luna's dad and he'll publish it!"

"Yes, yes," Harry replied, gradually grinning, "Wow, you just solved my problem, Hermione. That's brilliant! You're brilliant."

Hermione blushed, "I don't know about that…"

"But Hermione," Ron said, "You don't walk around carrying Rita's jar everywhere, do you?"

She shook her head, "No, it's at home. But I'll bring it here after the Christmas holidays!"

"Just when I thought this plan couldn't get any better," Harry commented.

"Agreed, mate!" Ron nodded, "It's very good, actually."

Hermione smiled gleefully at them, "So that means we'll start in January. And hopefully will be done before February."

Honestly, she couldn't fathom that she came up with such a superb plan in seconds. Usually, it took her a good few hours with careful planning to devise the perfect idea to tackle something. But now, she was amazed and delighted to find that she could produce perfect ideas without planning, too!

Having settled with the Rita Skeeter plan, their conversation shifted towards their other plan - those private classes. Ron and Hermione informed Harry about the initial planning they had conducted and how they were going to implement it. Harry listened intently while thinking of how productive his friends could be by coming up with such brilliant ideas at such short notice.

"We can only trust our close friends and their close friends with this idea," Hermione told him, "Therefore, we haven't included the Slytherins."

"Good. I am not going to teach some possible Death Eaters," Harry remarked.

"Yes, so that leaves us with the first meeting," she continued, "Which will act like an introduction for these classes. We thought that the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas holidays seemed like the perfect choice."

"And since the Three Broomsticks is always packed, we can choose the Hog's Head," Ron added, "It's a pub at a lonely corner of Hogsmeade. There are way fewer customers there, and no student visits that pub, as far as I know."

"That's perfect!" Hermione grinned at him, then asked Harry, excitedly, "So, what do you say? Do you like the plan?"

Harry fixed her with a contemplating gaze, before saying, "Honestly, how do you guys think of such ideas?"

Hermione and Ron gave each other confused looks, before turning back to him.

"You don't like it?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You think it's ridiculous?" Hermione said, her face falling.

"What? Oh, no, no!" Harry immediately exclaimed, "I think the plan's ruddy brilliant!"

"Oh, okay," Hermione laughed nervously, "Thank goodness."

"Indeed," Ron said, regaining his grin, "Or you would have been sorry."

Harry smirked at him, "I would like to see you try."

"All right, as all of this is out of the way," Hermione said, getting slightly annoyed by her friends' harmless bickering, "We should start recruiting members. And we have to be very careful and quiet about it."

"Why? Forming societies or clubs isn't prohibited," Harry said, confused.

"Yes, it isn't," she replied, "But if Umbridge finds out what we're doing, then she'd definitely issue another Decree about banning them."

"Hmm, you're right," he agreed, looking thoughtful, then broke into a little smile, "I like the way you think."

Hermione tried her best not to dwell on this comment and continued, "Okay so, since we are done with the planning, we should start recruiting members. Delaying things will only create a hurdle."

"And who are we going to recruit?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. He liked seeing Hermione explain a plan, for some unknown reason.

"People we can trust of course," she replied, her eyes darting at the crowd that was beginning to teem in the courtyard, "Well, we should start. Let's go."

"Wait, what about the list we made, Hermione?" Ron asked, freezing her in place.

Hermione had been trying her best to avoid that topic, but alas...here it came.

"Oh...that list," she said, her voice dropping low.

"What list?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I made a list of potential members last night," Ron explained, "With every student from each house we thought could fit in."

"Well, it's not here with us," said Hermione, quickly, "So we should better start right now, without it. Time is short."

"It must be in your dorm, right?" Ron inquired, "You can fetch it from there."

Hermione was growing uneasier by the second, but she tried to answer, as calmly as she could.

"The thing is...I can't."

"Why not? Do you think it's a long way off?" Ron said, frowning, "And yet you can run to the library, no matter how far it is."

Hermione took a deep breath, before saying, "Ron, please..."

"Guys, guys, wait," said Harry, finally, as he could sense tension growing between his two friends. He looked at Hermione, "Did you do something with it?"

At that, Ron also looked at her, "I really hope you didn't."

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes, so she answered while looking at the floor.

"I can't bring it...because...because I tore it up."

A deadly silence filled their midst at those words.

Mustering up a little courage, Hermione looked up to see the boys staring at her in surprise, with Ron leaning a lot more to the 'shocked' side.

Seeing the look on his face, Hermione immediately proclaimed whilst trying to keep her voice firm, "I - I am so sorry, Ron! I didn't mean to! I was just..."

"You were just what, Hermione?" asked Harry, his face still registering surprise.

This time, Hermione couldn't meet his eyes.

"I was just...too frustrated. When...when you left, that frustration made me tear up the first parchment I could get my hands on and...it was that list."

"Oh," said Harry, letting awkwardness settle in the silence now.

Ron looked like he was about to explode, so Hermione said again, this time on the verge of tears, "Ron, please. I'm very, very sorry. I know you'd put your utmost efforts in it and..."

"And my efforts got wasted away, just like that," Ron finished, staring daggers at her.

"No, it didn't. I didn't -"

"I put all of my efforts into that list," he interrupted, "Among other things when we were planning. Don't you know how much I hate it when something I had put my utmost on...goes futile?"

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't speak.

"I want the things that I work hard for get used to their fullest," he continued, still staring at her with anger, "Last night, I helped you loads. But you don't care, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione burst out, "What are you even talking about, Ron?! You're making it into such a big deal! Please keep your priorities straight!"

"A big deal?!" Ron hollered, "This doesn't seem like a big deal to you?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Harry whisper - shouted, angrily, coming in the scene, "It's not her fault! Don't yell at her!"

"It's entirely her fault, Harry," said Ron, "She thinks she's so smart, that it's only her efforts that matter."

Those last words hit Hermione's heart like a sharp arrow. It hurt so much that she couldn't take it anymore...and broke down into tears.

"Hey, hey," Harry said, immediately coming to her side and slipping his arm around her, "Hermione, calm down!"

"Go on...cry. So we can feel sorry for you," said Ron, crossing his arms across his chest.

Harry stared at him, shocked, before exclaiming with gritted teeth, "Can you stop acting like a jerk for a minute?"

"I will if she stops acting like one!" Ron retorted.

"Let's go somewhere else. This place is too crowded," Harry said, squeezing Hermione's wrist as she wept into her hands, "Come on, Hermione..."

They moved away from the now energized courtyard to a secluded part of the entrance hall, behind the Grand Staircase.

Only one thought was running in Hermione's head, as tears constantly fell down her cheeks. Last night, she tried to be such a caring friend for Ron. Told him that he could talk to her about his feelings any time he wanted. Made him realize that he was truly worthy. And this is what she got in return? Pure agony? Did a single piece of parchment hold more importance for him than she did?

Her heart was still paining, but her head commanded her to stop crying. And with Harry's comforting help, she finally dried her eyes.

"I don't believe you, Ron," Harry was saying, his eyebrows knitted in a frown, "It was my fault that your efforts went futile, okay? Not Hermione's. Because I was the one who made her feel frustrated, which led her to do this. I'm the one who should apologize to you!"

"Then do it," Ron replied, just as angrily, "Besides, my hard work won't come back anymore."

"Quit acting like a git!" snapped Harry, "I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry your hard work went to waste. But please, for Merlin's sake, it was just one parchment! The rest of your hard work is still safe and sound!"

"Yes, it is," Hermione added, in a quiet voice, "It's all in my bookbag, which is resting in my dorm. You helped me loads last night, Ron, and I appreciate every single bit of it. We wouldn't have been able to come this far with the plan without you."

"Think of Umbridge," Harry said, "She's the one who's the main culprit here. She's the one who is making us do all this, so we can teach her a lesson."

At last, with this and some more persuasion, Ron's forehead began to ease down and he heaved a big sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should prioritize my things in a better way. I'm really sorry. I -"

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione replied, forgiving him instantly, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm also sorry, Hermione," Harry put in, "It was because of me you tore that list. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Oh, Harry, I told you...it's all right," Hermione said, finally smiling again. Within a few moments, the tension settled down between the three of them and they started to discuss the plan with newfound energy.

"I'll ask all the girls I think would fit," Hermione was telling Harry and Ron, "We can cover more ground that way."

"Good idea," Harry grinned at her, "This feels so exciting all of a sudden."

"Doesn't it?" she grinned back, "Revenge is fruitful, they say."

"If you mean taking revenge on Umbridge, then I agree," Ron said.

"Of course I mean Umbridge, who else?" Hermione told him.

By now, the cluster of people in the entrance hall was also increasing substantially.

Hermione added, in a hushed whisper, "And remember, try not to act too conspicuous. We don't want to make Umbridge or any other person who's against us, suspicious."

"We know," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, you don't have to remind us."

"Better safe than sorry," she retorted, fixing him with a glare.

"Well, since all is said, it's time to do it," Harry declared, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt very excited because the fact that they were doing this to defy Umbridge was satisfying. Hermione was right when she said that revenge was fruitful.

"Well, I'll go now. Meet you guys at supper!" Hermione said, before parting from them and disappearing from view.

"From where do you reckon we should start?" Ron asked as he and Harry inspected the students in the entrance hall.

"Right there," Harry replied, spotting Neville, who was walking alone with his Mimbelus Mimbletona.

* * *

Hermione walked - almost ran - to her dormitory, as soon as left her friends behind in the entrance hall.

She felt like she could fly. Her heart was soaring and her smile was fighting to be seen. Insurmountable excitement was coursing through her being because of this plan. But she didn't mind it at all, although they were breaking the rules. She saw this as an improvement rather than a drawback because they were standing up for what really mattered!

 _I just can't wait to show Umbridge up!_ she thought, nearing the Gryffindor tower. _Especially after she has made our lives so miserable._

Ignoring everyone in the common room, she ran up the stairs and into her dormitory, where she had arrived to get some parchment. She realized that she needed to write the names of the girls down in an organized way because her brain was a mess. If only she had a Pensieve...

After finding a piece of parchment, she settled herself on her bed with her favourite quill and hastily started to jot down the names. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny. She named all the Gryffindors then went for the Hufflepuffs, keeping in mind the fact that the most trusted friends could invite their friends, too.

As she reached the Ravenclaws, she first wrote down Luna's name, then scribbled 'Susan Bones' - a girl who had become a good friend of Hermione and believed Harry's story, even though her aunt worked in the Ministry. After writing down Padma's name, Hermione's quill stopped. She suddenly thought of Cho Chang.

 _Should I invite her?_ she questioned herself. _Can we trust her?_

She almost decided she should enlist that Ravenclaw. But only because of Harry and his 'distractions', although it was the last thing Hermione wanted to do.

But after thinking about it more, she decided that they couldn't trust Cho Chang. Sure, she was the girl Harry liked and was the girlfriend of the deceased Cedric, but they didn't really know her. Hermione hadn't exchanged even a single word with her, so she crossed her off the list.

Finishing this task, Hermione stood up from her bed and exited the room to start the activity she was so anticipated about...

* * *

When they met up at supper, all three of them had successfully carried out their tasks of recruitment. Everyone they talked to seemed satisfied by the plan and promised to come to the meeting in the last Hogsmeade visit. The cherry on top was that nobody who had even the littlest chance of reporting to Umbridge had heard anything about the plan. So far, so good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my fellow AO3 citizens! I hope this story finds you in good health and spirits :)) And yeah, I updated much later than I promised I would, and that's because this chapter took a lot of time to write XD Anywho, thank you for the support! You guys rock!
> 
> Also, I made some changes in chapter 11, so if you are a curious lad or lass, do check them out :D
> 
> Behold, the longest chapter of the story yet!! It is gonna be a roller coaster ride, so sit back and enjoy ;)
> 
> Do comment, bookmark, and leave kudos!! See you soon!

"So, this is the place?" Hermione asked as she inspected the building.

"Yep, make yourself at home," said Ron, opening the door for his friends.

The much-awaited Hogsmeade visit had finally arrived and the trio found themselves in front of an ancient-looking pub in a desolated corner of Hogsmeade. The name of the place was the Hog's Head and was the very one Ron had put forward as a suggestion.

"Quite the opposite of the Three Broomsticks, I'd say," Harry remarked, as they entered the pub and surveyed it.

He was right. The inside looked even older and less taken care of than the outside. Tables and chairs made of rickety wood were set around the confined place, with a bar at the left side and a fireplace, alive with a roaring fire, on the right. The man behind the bar, who looked like the owner of the pub, eyed his new customers. He appeared to be the perfect fit for a place like the Hog's Head, as he was an old man with a long white beard, prominent eyes and a scowl set deep in his face. He seemed to look like a rougher version of Dumbledore.

"Nice pick, Ron," said Harry, as they took a seat on one of the tables closest to the fireplace.

"I told you nobody comes here," Ron smirked. It was true, because the place was almost deserted. There were two other customers besides them -- one resembled a mummy, because almost every inch of his face was covered in bandages, and the other was a middle-aged wizard, smoking a pipe. The latter’s eyes also seemed to be fixated upon Hermione.

The fire was the only good thing here for her, truth to be told.

"It's good," Hermione spoke up, growing more uncomfortable by the minute under the man's constant gaze, "But I wish the students would arrive quickly."

"It's only 8:15," Ron said, glancing at his watch, "And we told them to arrive by 9, so hold your horses."

"Let's order something while we wait," Harry suggested.

"You guys go ahead," Ron said, rising from the table, "I have to go meet Lavender. I promised her a date today."

"All right then. See you."

"See you."

With that, Ron left the pub.

"Do you want to order something?" Harry asked Hermione.

"A cup of tea would be nice."

Harry called the pub’s owner to their table. He wrote down their orders -- tea for Hermione and something called 'Frothyrum' for Harry, which the older man had prompted the younger one to order, promising that it's good.

Whilst he was giving their orders, Harry couldn't help but notice that the owner looked familiar. And that familiarity was puzzling him to another level.

_ He looks a lot like Dumbledore, _ he thought, as he watched the owner retreat to the bar.  _ Maybe that is why he looks familiar. _

He decided to tell Hermione this.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't the bartender look kind of familiar?"

She glanced at the said man and replied, "He resembles Dumbledore."

"That's what I think, too," Harry agreed. He would have added more if the peculiar look on Hermione's face hadn't stopped him.

She looked a bit...off. Her eyes were downcast, her cheeks were pink and her overall image presented the point that she was troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied, shortly and without looking at him.

"What is it?"

This time she looked at him before responding, "That man two tables down from us? He keeps staring at me."

Harry had to look past her to see that man, and sure enough, he was gazing at Hermione with an unsettling expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge Harry at all.

"Such a creep," said Hermione, her eyes on the table, "But it's okay. He'll lose interest when the students will arrive."

"So you're just gonna let him stare at you?" Harry demanded in shock.

"It's best not to mingle with such people," Hermione told him, then continued with gritted teeth, "Though I want to gouge out his eyeballs or hex him!"

"Then do just that."

"No, I won't. It's okay."

"Hermione, this --"

"I told you!" Hermione interrupted him, "It's all right."

But it didn't seem all right, not at all. Hermione looked supremely uncomfortable and apprehensive under the man's rude staring, and it was making Harry furious.

"No, Hermione," he declared, "This isn't going to continue. Not on my watch."

"Harry, no!"

But he ignored her and exclaimed at the stranger, "Hey, mate! Do you have a problem?!"

His outburst caused the owner and the other customer to look at him in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Hermione had grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, please stop it! Calm down!" She begged. She was trying her best to prevent him from doing anything further because the last thing she wanted right now was him getting into a fight with that stranger, who looked utterly dangerous. But once again, Harry didn't listen to her and kept glaring at the man.

That man, however, regarded Harry with amusement.

"None, kid," he said in a croaky voice, "But that lady beside you might have."

_ Excuse me?! _ Hermione thought angrily.

"Well, whatever her problem is, it's none of your business!" Harry snapped at him, "So can you please look elsewhere?!"

"Look away from such an enticing sight?" the man said, in mock astonishment, "No way..."

That comment sent Hermione's hands to vigorously shake. This guy was unbelievably creepy.

And for Harry, it angered him so much that he stood up.

“I asked you politely,” he retorted, infuriated, “Because I don’t want to get my hands dirty.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. He did not just say that!

Unfortunately, the man had gotten up as well and was looking at Harry in a jarring way, “I’d like to see you try!”

That was more than enough. Hermione stood up, too and grabbed Harry’s arm again, this time with a stronger grip.

“Harry, you will not fight this man – “

“He’s asking for it,” said Harry with gritted teeth.

“I don’t want you to get into a fight with him!” she pleaded, “Please, just calm down!”

“No, Hermione. You don’t get it,” he replied, looking at her fully now, “I simply cannot stand it when someone disrespects you or makes you uncomfortable. It makes my blood boil.”

With that, he turned back to face the offender. And for the next few seconds or so, Hermione didn't stop him.

His words had made her freeze on the spot, rendering her speechless. But alongside making her at a loss for words, they also had ignited a toasty fire in her, from her belly up to her chest, warming her to the core.

She momentarily looked at Harry...and suddenly wanted to kiss him. Kiss him passionately, regardless of possible aftermaths.

Luckily, Harry's shout caused her to come back into her senses.

“I am darn ready!” he was yelling, while also reaching for his wand. 

But before anything disastrous could happen, the pub’s owner stepped in, to Hermione’s immense relief.

“Come on now. What’s all this ruckus?” he said, addressing both men.

“He wouldn’t stop staring at my friend!” Harry complained, glowering at the other guy, “He’s making her uncomfortable!”

“Then I am afraid I’d have to ask you to leave,” the pub’s owner told the other man, giving him a menacing look. But the stranger was not having it.

“But these little rascals -”

“I don’t care what these little rascals are doing!” shouted the owner, “Out! Out of my pub!”

The stranger glared at him and Harry in turns. Then mumbling profanities, he finally left the pub.

“This ain’t no place for ladies,” the owner said to Harry, “Or kids, in fact.”

“A group is about to join us in a little while,” Harry explained, “We chose your pub for our meeting because the Three Broomsticks is a bit -- crowded.”

The older man let out a “Hm!” of agreement, whilst staring at Harry in a contemplative manner.

“You’re the famous Harry Potter, aren’t you?” he asked, scratching his beard.

“Yes, sir. That’s me,” Harry answered, as he sat back down with Hermione, “Though a bad kind of famous these days.”

“You mean the load of rubbish that is being printed in the newspapers about you and Albus?” the owner questioned. Hearing someone like the owner address Dumbledore as ‘Albus’ seemed odd to both Harry and Hermione, but the former pushed the feeling aside and asked, “You don’t believe them?”

“Course not,” the old man grunted, “A bunch of cowards, those people at the Ministry, I’d say. The return of You-Know-Who was inevitable. I could see it coming for years.”

His answer earned a smile out of Harry. He was starting to like this bloke.

“Frothyrum for the gentleman and tea for the lady,” the old man said humorously, setting their drinks on their table.

“Thank you,” Hermione finally spoke up. She thanked him for the tea, yes, but she also thanked him for kicking that man out. He must have caught on because he smiled a grandfatherly smile at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“He does look a lot like Dumbledore,” she commented, as he went back to his bar, “The resemblance is uncanny.”

“I agree,” said Harry, taking a sip from the strange drink he had ordered.

“How is it?” Hermione asked, taking a sip from her own tea, which was delicious.

“Kind of good?” he replied, examining his mug, “Comes close to Butterbeer but isn’t as good, but I can still get used to it, you know?”

“I know what you mean,” she said, smiling at him.

For the next 10 minutes or so, they enjoyed and finished their drinks in silence, their minds fully occupied. Harry was thinking about what was going to happen a little while later; whether those students would arrive, or would he be able to live up to their expectations. Truth to be told, he was feeling nervous about the meeting and not even this warm drink could help calm his nerves down.

As for Hermione, her head kept echoing Harry’s words about how he had said that he didn't like it when anyone bothered her. She was itching to ask him about it, although a part of her knew it was unnecessary. Still, Hermione wanted confirmation, to satisfy both her head and heart.

Therefore, as soon as their table was cleared, she went for it.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering…" she took a deep breath then continued, nervously, "I was wondering...if you really meant what you said earlier?"

"Said what?" he asked, confused.

"That it makes you angry when someone troubles me?" she finished, averting her eyes on the table, "Or makes me uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Absolutely," Harry answered at once. His response created a smile on Hermione's face, making her a lot happier, "Really?"

"Yes, really," he smiled warmly at her, "I detest it when anyone bothers you or upsets you. You can't imagine how angry I get whenever Malfoy insults you."

"How angry?" Hermione asked admiringly, enjoying every word.

"That it takes every ounce of my strength to not knock his teeth off," Harry answered, bitterly.

Hermione was amazed.  _ That much?! _

"I guess I feel that way because you're my best female friend," Harry sighed, his eyes on her, "Although you're no damsel in distress, I still feel like it's my duty to protect you."

_ I can be a damsel in distress, just so you can come and save me _ , Hermione thought, feeling ridiculously lovesick. And maybe that was the reason why Harry suddenly looked more handsome than he already was, in the firelight. Or maybe it was because she loved hearing him say such words about them. She tried her best not to sigh - which she had to resist because she now knew why he had readily started a duel with Malfoy that day.

"I know I've said this before, but I can't bear to see you hurt," Harry was now saying, the firelight making his emerald eyes that she so deeply admired, glimmer, "Or troubled. In any way."

Hermione's head was getting too clouded up as he said those words. Listening to him talk about how important she was for him made her feel...an odd feeling.

He made her feel...loved.

Suddenly, every cell, every being, and every part of her body urged her to kiss him. This time, she really, really wanted to kiss him. Ignore their friendship, the consequences that could follow, the setting of the situation and just flung her arms around his neck and kiss him. If not on the lips then on his cheek. It didn't matter because Hermione just wanted to let Harry know. She wanted him to know his worth for her and how deeply she was in love with him. She wanted him to know how she went to bed every night, imagining what it would be like to be his girlfriend.

But over the years, Hermione had learned self-control over herself, and it was this self-control that acted out in the nick of time, diminishing the foolish urges, no matter how strong they were.

Now that Hermione came back to her senses, she was ashamed to find how stupid she was being! She couldn't kiss Harry out of nowhere! That'd be so inappropriate, not to mention awkward!

Nevertheless, after such sweet confessions, she felt like she had to show her appreciation for him in some way -- which preferably involved being intimate.

Hence, she scooted near him and laid her head against his shoulder, taking in his wonderful scent.

"Thank you," she finally said to him, "You're amazing."

Harry smiled at this fond gesture. Her hair was presenting a nice sight. Those pretty brown curls that splayed from his left shoulder, where her head was resting, down to his chest had a very pleasant scent about them. 

Even though it was a very odd feeling, Hermione's aura felt like home to Harry. Here was the girl who had saved him countless times, who made his life significantly better, and who was always there by his side. It made Harry think how lucky he was to have a girl like her in his life.

However, he knew that Hermione didn't realize her actual worth, and that made him keen to show her how important she was for him. And he felt like even if he told her that a million times, it still wouldn't be enough.

Currently, though, she felt like sunshine to him. She was enveloping him in a comfortable warmth that even the fire couldn't offer.

But it wasn't enough.

Hermione blushed crimson when she saw Harry put his arm around her to pull her closer to himself. Being this close to him felt so nice, that she had to try very hard to not bury her face in his shoulder blade. That wouldn't be right.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry whispered so the comfy ambience they had created among themselves couldn't be disturbed.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"You're amazing as well," he said, making her cheeks turn pink, "I don't know how to put this into the right words...but you're very important to me."

"Oh, Harry…" she sighed, feeling like her heart just doubled in size.

"You do so much for me, that I think I would have to spend a lifetime to pay you back," he said, smiling a little.

"No, you don't have to pay me back," she immediately replied, "In fact, paying me back is out of the question. You do so much for me, too, Harry. And I feel like I have to return your favour. And that's what we're doing...returning favours."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I'm just doing my duty," he replied, winking at her friendlily. That wink caused her cheekbones to hurt so much...that it felt like they would break.

"In conclusion, I wanted to say," Harry continued, because Hermione couldn't answer him, not with the roller coaster ride he had made her get on, "You're superb, Hermione. You're absolutely brilliant."

Oh Merlin...how much she wanted to kiss him at that moment, nobody could fathom -- except for Hermione and her enamoured heart.

It wasn't difficult to understand that she dearly loved this part of Harry - when he was being open about his feelings, particularly towards  _ them.  _ These kinds of moments made Hermione feel as if they were made only for her and Harry, and any third person, including Ron, simply couldn't fit in.

And these moments were her favourite moments.

They also made her doubt everything, yet created a ray of hope -- because they led her to believe that Harry might,  _ just might _ , like her back.

_ No, no. He doesn't have any romantic feelings for you, remember? _ Her mind suddenly said.

But she wanted to think otherwise.

_ What if he does like me back? _ Hermione wondered, wallowing in the feeling of Harry's arm around her,  _ But isn't confessing for the same reason I'm not? _

It really did seem like the perfect time to tell him about her true feelings. __

_ Oh come off it, Hermione _ , her mind said again,  _ You don't act on presumptions! _

It was true. She took calculated steps everywhere.

_ But, a girl can dream...can't she? _

Meanwhile, Harry was observing Hermione, noticing that she seemed lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about...what just happened or what he just told her? Or perhaps about the upcoming meeting?

He mused over the fact behind why she decided to snuggle with him. Knowing her, he could tell that she was doing it to calm him down before this meeting. 'Returning favours' like she was talking about. And to his surprise...it was actually working.

Facing a possibly large number of people who would look upon you as a teacher instead of their fellow student was no joke, and that was why Harry was feeling stressed out. But Hermione nestling close to him, allowing him to bask in her radiating body warmth was unbelievably comforting and they were setting his wits and nerves in place and calming his jitters down. This effective strategy of hers made him glad that she implemented it.

Amidst his musing, Harry spied Hermione's hand lying on the table. Without thinking, he found his own hand reaching forward and securing it.

With her heartbeat quickening in her chest, Hermione watched as Harry intertwined his fingers with hers. She absolutely loved holding hands with him 

She gazed at their joined hands and then impulsively looked up at him, to see that he was already looking at her.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Hermione blurted out, immediately feeling ridiculous.

"Oh, very," Harry replied, giving her a grin, "I like what you're doing. It's really working, Hermione."

"Doing...what?" she asked with confusion.

"You're doing this to help me calm down, right?" he said, absentmindedly drawing circles on the back of her hand, "Before this big meeting?"

Hermione's face was about to exhibit utter bewilderment, but she stopped herself in the nick of time and instead answered, "Yes, Harry. I know how nervous you must be feeling," she gave him a small smile, "And I wanted to pacify you in some way. Snuggling in front of this fire seemed like the perfect idea."

"Well, you thought right," Harry said, "Because it's working wonders! I feel like I can take on this meeting more effectively now."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking at his best friend adoringly, "Thanks, Hermione. You're always looking out for me."

"It's nothing," she said, resting her head on his shoulder again, "I'm just doing my duty."

The comment made Harry smirk.  _ Damn, she's clever. _

_ Looks like it wasn't the right time, after all, _ Hermione thought, meanwhile, sadly. But she decided to ignore this disappointment and snuggled even closer to Harry. The sensation it was creating was absolutely pleasing for her, and him, too. So, both of them wanted that pleasure for as long as it lasted…

\-------

Time went by at the speed of light and before they knew it, the huge grandfather clock set on a corner of the Hog's Head struck 9. By now, the almost mummy had also left the pub, making it even completely empty and more advantageous.

"Will people even arrive?" Harry wondered out loud, staring at the door.

"They will. Just wait," Hermione assured him.

As if on cue, the door swung open, revealing the first student of these classes. Luna Lovegood walked inside the pub, greeted the two dreamily, and took a seat by herself on one of the tables in the back.

After her, a pandemonium gradually arose.

Parvati Patil, her sister Padma, and the latter's friends were the next arrivals. Hermione was delighted to see that Padma's whole group of three friends had agreed to attend this meeting. They were followed by their Hufflepuff fellows; Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and two other students, who were further followed by Neville, Dean and Seamus. Next came in the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis, with two other friends, who were followed closely by Ron and Lavender, both looking flushed from the snow ("I saw the coolest objects for taking an awesome revenge!" Ron declared, excitedly). Fred and George entered next, with their best friend, Lee Jordan, and some other guy from their year.

The room was filling up and Harry was astonished to find that so many people had decided to come, but even more were yet to arrive.

The door opened again to let Ginny, and her group of four friends, to enter the premises, all laughing and talking merrily. They were joined shortly by two unfamiliar Ravenclaw dudes.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"That's Terry Boot," Ron answered, who had joined them at their table, "Got in a scuffle with him once. Don't know the other."

"Padma invited them, probably," Hermione said, watching the girls in the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrive.

After them, the door opened twice more. Once, to reveal Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith, from Hufflepuff. And the next…

Both Harry's and Hermione's faces registered utter shock simultaneously, as they saw who the new arrivals were.

Giggling and talking merrily with her group of four friends, Cho Chang had somehow gotten to know about the plan and had decided to attend the meeting.

Cho Chang...was  _ here _ .

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't fathom it.  _ I didn't invite her! Then who did? _

Harry was thinking along the same lines because he asked in a stunned voice, his eyes wide, "Who invited...her??"

Ron looked at his face and hollered with laughter, "Look at you! Relax, she's just a girl."

"Just a girl?!" Harry repeated, still shocked, "She's..." but he trailed off, at a loss for words. Somebody inviting her wasn't actually what surprised him, rather it was the fact that she had shown up, and with her whole group. It meant that Cho believed him and didn't think he was a liar.

Beside him, Hermione was becoming more and more enraged. Seeing Cho here when she specifically didn't invite her was disheartening. This meant that Hermione now had to endure her in these classes...

"She wasn't invited! Who invited her?!" she repeated Harry's question, but with exasperation.

"Probably some Ravenclaw that you see here," Ron said, "Jeez, Hermione. Calm down."

"I am calm!" she retorted.

While they were having this conversation, a commotion was taking place in the rest of the pub. Laughing and conversing with their friends, almost every student had ordered something. Some wanted that Frothyrum, some tea, some coffee and some hot chocolate. The poor owner was running back and forth to take everyone's orders. Honest to Merlin he had never received this many customers all at once before!

Meanwhile, at the head table, Ron asked, "Should we yell 'Shut up' to quiet them down?"

Harry shook his head, "No need. They'll settle down on their own."

Sure enough, they did. Within fifteen minutes, the room plunged into a pin drop silence. Hermione took it as her cue to stand up and start the meeting.

"Hello, everyone!" she began, "First of all, we would like to thank you for dedicating a bit of your time during the last Hogsmeade visit to come here. We are very glad to find that you people see value where it should be seen, and thus have the same views as us."

Feeling nervous and shaky, she took a deep breath before continuing. She didn't have such an audience before where every pair of eyes were on her. That's why she had already written and memorized this speech and was trying to deliver it as naturally as she could.

"As we are all aware, the Ministry is stirring up trouble at school by interfering in matters it shouldn't meddle with. Which is why things have taken a turn for the worst. Since they don't know the first thing about teaching --"

"Hear! Hear!" someone shouted from the group, causing a ripple of excitement. Hermione beamed at the sight.

"Since they don't know the first thing about teaching," she resumed, her confidence boosting up, "They sent a woman like Dolores Umbridge to teach the most important course nowadays. And because of her theory-based curriculum, we are not actually learning anything about how to defend ourselves if certain circumstances were to arise."

"And as if her teaching wasn't already sitting well with us, she now also had to be appointed as the 'High Inquisitor' of the school, a title that has never been used at Hogwarts before, according to ‘Hogwarts: A History’. This title is giving her the unfair rights in doing what she thinks is appropriate, which is exactly inappropriate for us. Therefore, it is safe to say that Umbridge is not only a horrible teacher, but a horrible human being as well."

Hoots and cries emitted out of the onlookers at this. All three of the planners grinned and Hermione went on, with a firm voice.

"So naturally, one day, we had enough. I mean, like everything has a limit, this whole idiocy has one, too. We thought about something that could help us learn actual Defense Against the Dark Arts, and we came up with the perfect plan."

“I mean, if you think about it properly, who is the best candidate to teach a subject like Defense Against the Dark Arts? Someone with experience? Someone who has faced dangerous forces and fought them? How about someone who has faced dementors, werewolves, dragons, murderers and You-Know-Who himself, and came out alive each time? Wouldn’t you call that a perfect candidate for this subject?”

A murmur of admiration coursed through the audience. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, people," she said, "I'm talking about Harry."

At this, Harry felt his face burn. Hermione was making him sound like a legendary figure, even if everything she had said was completely true.

"Therefore, we decided that Harry should teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of that lousy woman,” Hermione went on, “ Him sharing his surviving skills with each one of us will be a remarkable improvement both academically and practically. And I'm sure all of you agree and believe him. Now, all of this led us here - to this meeting where I'm happy to say that our first step in learning something useful and paying back Umbridge has been initiated."

"Let's think about it for a second," Ron began, as Hermione sat back down, "Besides having the worst teaching style to ever exist in the history of mankind, Umbridge and her goons are also the most cowardly people I have ever known. Why, you may ask? Well...that's because they straight up deny You-Know-Who's return, even though enough evidence is present to make them think otherwise! That's a huge cowardly move, I'd say."

The crowd hollered in agreement at his speech, as shouts of anger for Umbridge and the Ministry surfaced. Ron was doing a good job in stimulating the group.

As he spoke on, Harry observed the people listening to him in bewilderment. He still couldn't fathom the fact that so many people wanted him to be their teacher. And at such an important subject! He couldn't decide if he should feel proud of himself or terrified, since everybody was depending on him now. But one thing was for sure - revenge was a dish best served cold.

But there was another, much more profound thing that kept nagging him. For as long as both Ron and Hermione spoke, everyone's eyes and attention was fixed on them. But there was one exception both times -- Cho Chang was looking only at him.

He couldn't understand why she was so continuously staring at him. Was she trying to observe her future teacher as thoroughly as she could? Determining whether he was right for this position or not? Because after all, she was a Ravenclaw.

But something about her gaze wasn't contemplative or evaluating, which he saw when he accidentally locked eyes with her. It was...a soft gaze. It was the kind of a gaze he had reserved only for her. So, could she actually ... like him back?

_ Oh, come off it, Harry, _ his mind told him,  _ that observing theory sounds more plausible _ . He had to agree.

But whatever her reasons were, Harry wished Cho could avert her eyes somewhere else at least once. He didn't like attention and he certainly didn't like being constantly watched. Even if it was from a girl he liked.

Cho's stare also reminded him of something else. Hermione must have felt a thousand times more uncomfortable under a strange man’s gaze, and Harry was glad he came to her aid.

At that thought, he absentmindedly glanced at his best friend -- to find her furiously scribbling something on the parchment before her. Hermione saw him looking and immediately smiled, then whispered, "Listing everybody who showed up."

Harry nodded in understanding and focused on the group again. He was startled to see that Cho was  _ still _ looking at him. What was he supposed to do?

Thankfully, Ron was nearing the end of his speech.

"That's why I urge you to try your best," he declared, "Try your best at these classes. Because that will show Umbridge and her band of goblins who actually are the worthy ones."

The whole group cheered, with Fred and George being the loudest, as Ron sat back down again. This meant that now it was finally Harry's turn.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked at the group. Everyone was leaning forward, all prepared to listen to him with rapt attention.

"Hello, everyone," he began, as confidently as he could, "As you may all know, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm going to be your teacher for these very special classes. First of all, I'm so grateful to find that all of you think that I'm good enough to be your teacher, at the most crucial subject right now. I promise you all that I'll put all of my potential into making you as skilled in defending yourself against the Dark Arts as I hope I am."

"Moving on, I'll be teaching you all kinds of spells and enchantments that came in handy for me in dire times. These include jinxes, hexes, charms and even proper wand techniques and movements, so you all can know what tactic you need to apply if you ever got into a difficult situation."

"Some of these spells may already be taught to you by our qualified teachers, unlike Umbridge, but there are some spells that I was taught especially, which helped me a lot while I was facing You-Know-Who and his followers, or just life-threatening events. Therefore, I think it's vital that I teach them to you, as well."

Harry took a short pause to survey the crowd properly, then began again.

"These sessions will be held between classes or on weekends. But there won't be a proper schedule, lest someone gets suspicious and we risk expulsion. They will be held at random, but at times when almost all of us will be free, which is why we'll try arranging them on the weekends."

"A place for these classes hasn't been decided yet. We're looking for an area which is secluded and cannot be found easily, but we didn't have any luck yet. If you have some suggestions, please feel free to put them forward. I assure you that we'll have a proper place for these classes before the first session, which will take place shortly after we all have arrived back at school. I'm sure these classes will exceed our expectations."

The group applauded as he finished his speech. Harry smiled at them and added, "Now, any questions?"

At this, everyone in the group started looking at each other, seeming like they wanted to know who was going first. Ernie Macmillan placed himself in that position because he raised his hand feebly.

"Yes?" Harry asked, wondering what kind of question he might have.

"I just wanted to confirm...did you really face You-Know-Who and his followers last year?" Ernie asked, amazement tracing his voice, "And escaped the scene fully alive?"

Harry gave him a small smile and answered, "Yes. Yes, I did. Or else I wouldn't be standing here in front of you."

A few people laughed. Ernie smiled back nervously.

However, Harry really hoped that no one else asked about last year because the topic of Cedric might stir up and he didn't want to talk about him, especially since Cho was in the room.

One of Padma's friends raised her hand next.

"You really created a fully grown Patronus at the age of 13?" she asked, grinning.

"I had to chase those dementors away," Harry replied, "Or else I would have been dead. So, yeah."

A buzz of admiration filled the crowd. Hermione smiled proudly at Harry, although he couldn't see her.

"You saw You-Know-Who rise again in front of your own eyes?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Yes I did," Harry sighed, remembering the event all too well, "They had to take some of my blood to make that happen."

Another round of "Ooohs" filled the air.

After Dean, a string of questions started occurring at once. All of them were about Harry escaping the Dark Lord and his other achievements. He tried his best to answer each question accurately, without mentioning Cedric at all. Thankfully, no one asked about the dead boy directly.

Truth to be told, all of these questions were making Harry realize that he really was more skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts than he let on. That thought earned an inward smile from him, leading him to believe that maybe, just maybe, he could actually pull this off.

As the last of the questions got answered, Harry declared, "I hope you all are satisfied. Let's move on --"

"I want to say something," someone called from the crowd. It was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, who was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You actually created -- a fully grown Patronus -- at the age of 13?!" Boot said, with disbelief.

"I already answered that question. I did," Harry answered, nonchalantly.

"That's ridiculous," said the Ravenclaw, leaning back in his chair, "I'm calling bullshit."

At this, Ron immediately stood up, "Do you have a problem, mate?"

But Harry stopped him and asked Boot, "So you don't believe me? Why's that?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?!" Boot replied, addressing the silent crowd, "It's a highly advanced spell that even professional wizards struggle with. And you expect me to believe that you can produce it perfectly and can drive a lot of dementors away with it?!"

"It is a highly advanced spell, yes," Harry replied, as calmly as he could, "But with a little bit of practice, everyone here will be able to do it."

"Pfft," said Boot, rolling his eyes, "That's obvious. If you can do it, so can everyone. But don't expect me to believe your pack of lies."

Ron didn't hold back this time. He marched forward and stood before the offended boy, "How about you get out of here? No one is forcing you to stay."

"No," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm, "It's okay. I think what Terry wants here is proof." He turned his sharp eyes at Boot, "Don't you?"

The Ravenclaw got on his feet and sized both Harry and Ron up, "Yes. Proof is what I want. Conjure your Patronus right now."

The silence in the pub was too loud -- until Hermione exclaimed shrilly, not being able to resist any longer.

"I saw him cast the spell! I'm a witness! Harry doesn't need to give you proof!"

"And why would I believe you?" Boot replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted, causing both of them to look at him, startled, "If Boot wants me to cast the spell right now, I will. It will also show you all what a proper Patronus should look like."

Murmurs of excitement erupted amongst the crowd at this. Even the pub owner looked on with interest. However, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry anxiously, as he prepared himself for the Patronus Charm.

_ Come on, you can do this _ , he told himself, eyes closed.  _ You saved yourself and Dudley's life from an ambush earlier this year, remember? This charm is next to nothing for you. _

Yes, he believed in himself. He could do it.

The only problem? There was no dementor in sight.

_ I can imagine one, though. _

Concentrating very hard, Harry opened his eyes and bullied his brain into thinking that a tall and dark hooded figure was in the very room, and was coming towards him with the lingering dread that he would hear his mother's cries again.

Grasping the first happy memory that came to his mind -- cosying up with Hermione just some moments ago -- Harry raised his wand and bellowed at the imaginary dementor, "Expecto Patronum!!"

Instantly, a bluish-white light emerged from the tip of the wand, which manifested into a beautiful stag.

The whole group stared wide-eyed at the magnificent creature, as it galloped across the room, passing through the onlookers as if it was a ghost.

"Well, I'll be darned," said the pub’s owner, making Harry and Ron grin, which they were already doing because the look on Boot's face was priceless.

The group kept vociferating in amazement at Harry's Patronus whilst it ran back and forth, trying to find a dementor, poor thing.

But it was nearing the end of its tricks. With one final burst of speed, it ran headfirst into a wall and disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

The whole pub burst into applause and whoops of joy at such a spectacle. Ron patted Harry's back with appreciation while Hermione squealed, "I am so proud of you!"

As the applause died down, Harry turned to Boot, restraining to display smugness, "Now do you have your proof?"

The other boy remained speechless. Everyone, especially Ron, was doing their best to fight their laughter.

"Well, then...since now that is done and dusted," Harry announced, as everyone resumed their positions, "Hermione has something to say."

"Yes," she replied, standing up, "I want to introduce to you the method of how all of you will be notified for these classes."

She held up a Galleon, stirring up confusion in the crowd, and went on, "Each one of you will be given this Galleon, and no, it's not a real one. When a class is scheduled, these Galleons will heat up so that you can be notified about it. Therefore, make sure that you always keep it in a place where you can feel it." 

"Now, please form a line to sign your name on this sheet and get your Galleon."

At her words, the group bustled about and chattered away as they obeyed and formed a very irregular queue, but queue indeed, in front of the head table.

Harry was in charge of overseeing the sign-up sheet, while Hermione handed out the coins and cast "Geminio!" on them for duplication. Ron didn't want any more duty so he chatted with Dean and Seamus as their turns got finished.

Everyone that came up to the sign-up sheet complimented Harry on the wonderful Patronus he had created. Terry Boot even apologized to him when he turned up, and Harry forgave him instantly. Everything was going well. The number of names and houses was gradually filling up the parchment. Ron and Harry were talking and laughing with the members while Hermione was duplicating her coin, until it was Cho's turn -- the person Harry was the most anxious to meet.

"Hi, Harry!" the Asian girl greeted, as soon as she got her turn, "That was a beautiful Patronus. I was simply awestruck."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

"When I first heard about the meeting, I immediately decided to attend it," she went on, ignoring the sign-up sheet in front of her, "I even convinced my friends to come, as you can see. Because I have no doubts about you being a great teacher!"

"Thanks a lot," Harry replied, not knowing what else to say and feeling stupid about it.

Besides him, Hermione grew more and more impatient.

"I never believed the rubbish the Ministry was saying about you," Cho babbled on, being oblivious to everything but Harry, “Because I know that you are as brave...as you are charming.” 

"Excuse me, the sign-up sheet is waiting," Hermione quickly talked over her, hoping that Harry didn't hear the compliment. Unfortunately, judging by the pink tinge in his cheeks, he had.

Cho threw a cryptic grimace at Hermione, before bending down to sign her name. But that didn't stop her from talking.

"I'm looking forward to these classes so much!" she declared, sweetly, "I think they're going to be so helpful for all of us."

"That's the plan, to be helpful," Harry said, trying to grasp for words but saying lame things at the end nonetheless. Being this close to Cho, with her talking in his favour, had made him tongue-tied.

On the contrary, Hermione was feeling super frustrated with the girl.  _ Gosh, can't she just move away?! _ she thought, glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Her arrival was one thing, but seeing her sweet talk with Harry was downright the worst, especially since the almost non-platonic moment Hermione had shared with him.

"You're so noble, Harry," Cho purred, batting her long eyelashes, "Cedric would have been so happy! He would have quickly joined this club!"

That was the last straw.

"I hate to interrupt, but you're holding up the line," Hermione told her, almost snapping.

Cho again threw her a dirty look, this time not bothering to hide it. However, the people behind her were also becoming annoyed.

"Fine, I'm going," she declared, almost gritting her teeth at Hermione, but her features quickly turned to a smile as she addressed Harry, "See you!"

"Bye," he replied, barely audible. He was relieved that Hermione had interrupted Cho at the best moment because the last thing he wanted right now was to be reminded of the reason why he could see thestrals.

The rest of the occasion went fine. People seemed very happy and excited about attending these classes, which is why the three considered the initial step of their plan to be a complete success -- as they sat talking about it, alone again in the pub, over a delicious round of Frothyrum.

"40 students!" Hermione declared, beaming and holding the sign-up sheet in front of her, "We recruited 40 students for these classes!"

"Damn, that's quite a lot," Harry said, "Do you think I'll be able to teach 40 students?"

"Without a doubt," Hermione answered, giving him a sincere smile.

"42, mate," Ron said, before chugging his Frothyrum. He had taken an instant liking to the drink as soon as he first sipped it. "You're forgetting me and Hermione."

"Oh you guys won't be a problem," Harry dismissed, "It's just that...I've never met some of these students in my life before. Will I be able to make them skilled at such a difficult subject?"

"Yes, you will," Ron said, then added with a smirk, "Just think of Umbridge. She's the real culprit here."

It took Harry a second to catch the reference, but when he did, he smirked back at Ron -- and both boys burst into laughter. Their contagious glee caused Hermione to emit a few chuckles, too.

"Nevertheless, you shouldn't worry, Harry," she assured him when the laughter subsided, "You've been taught an awful lot these past years, and now it's your turn to teach. Pass on that knowledge."

"I see your point," Harry replied, but couldn't say anything more because the pub's owner had approached their table.

"Well I'd say," he declared, beaming behind his white beard, "That was one heck of a Patronus! The last time I had seen such a perfect one was Merlin knows how long ago!”

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, contented.

"And only some clever noggins can think up such ideas," the old man went on, looking from one smiling face to the next, "No wonder it's the famous Harry Potter and his friends. Private classes! Those prats deserve it."

"I totally agree," Ron replied, then held up his almost finished Frothyrum, "Also, this drink is super delicious! But I can't quite catch the ingredients..."

The owner started to chuckle, "That's because it's my secret recipe, son. Garnished with a hint of magic. But I can't go around revealing my secret, now can I?"

"Of course you can't," Ron answered, nodding in understanding.

"What's your name, sir?" Harry asked, politely. He knew he'd be coming to the Hog's Head more.

"Just call me Abby. Everyone does," the owner answered, just as the scraggly witch, the other customer besides them, called for him.

"Well, I'll leave you three to your discussion," said Abby, but Hermione suddenly spoke up, "Wait, sir!"

All three men looked at her with confusion as she reached for her purse and started rummaging.

"I wanted to pay you for the order that stranger took," she explained, producing some coins, "He didn't pay you. So please let me cover --"

"Oh, no, no, young lady," Abby countered, "Don't embarrass me like that. He was also disturbing you, which was rude of him."

"But I insist --"

"No," he held up his hand, "Don't bother." The fixedness in his voice made Hermione give in.

"Okay, but thank you so much, sir," she told him, giving him a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," he replied, smiling back, before going over to the witch.

"Please don't ask what happened," Hermione suddenly declared, as Ron was looking too curious, "Because I don't want to recount it."

The ginger head's mouth dropped open, "But you're keeping it from me!"

"Trust me, Ron. You don't want to know," Harry said, with such finality in his eyes that Ron gave up.

"Ugh, okay," the latter grumbled, "It's just that I hate it when you two hide something from me."

Both Harry and Hermione let out exasperated sighs at this.

"It's not even important so quit fussing," Harry said.

"It was just this stranger," Hermione added, looking at Ron in an  _ I-don't-get-you-face _ , "And he was bothering me. Harry was about to fight him but Abby kicked him out before that could happen. The end."

"Oh," Ron said -- then smirked at Harry, "Couldn't pass up the opportunity to become the knight in shining armour, huh?"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, rolling his eyes, but then smiled a bit, "You would have done the same."

"Can't say that for sure," Ron grinned. Hermione's laughter suddenly ceased.

"Well, that's not surprising," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and pretended to be mad at him, "You never cared about me."

"Of course I care about you," he replied, before taking a casual swig from his drink, "Which is why I would have let you stand up for yourself."

This time, Hermione actually got mad at him.

"Stand up for myself?" she echoed, narrowing her eyes at Ron, "You didn't know the situation or you would have --"

"Maybe we should change the topic," Harry put in, "This is getting a bit too...tensed."

Hermione sighed and leaned back, "Okay."

"You two really need to tone it down," he continued, looking at his friends in turns, “You argue a lot.”

"Yeah well, that's because Hermione needs to learn to take a joke," Ron said, shrugging.

"Or maybe that's because you've never understood me properly!" Hermione snapped.

“Stop it, you two! Just this once!” Harry exclaimed in a vexed hushed tone, “I’ve been a victim of far too many of your arguments, but today I am in no mood to tolerate them.”

“Fine,” Ron grumbled.

“Sorry, Harry,” Hermione said.

“It’s okay,” he replied. The silence that followed was too loud, and Harry had to say something to break it.

“So, the meeting was something else, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ron answered, inspecting his empty mug, “The best part of it was showing Boot up.”

“True…” Harry said. Judging by the look on his face, Hermione knew exactly what he wanted them to say. Or specifically, wanted  _ her _ to say because she was the one who experienced it first-hand.

Oh, the things we do for the people we love.

“It definitely was something else,” Hermione agreed, then added with a small smile, “For starters, Cho couldn’t stop looking at you, could she?”

As expected, Harry went bright red at her words.

“She wasn’t looking at me!” he attempted to counter.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh, please. She had her eyes on you the entire time. Not to mention the way she was talking to you afterwards.”

“If she was sweet-talking, then she definitely likes you,” Ron put in. Hermione nodded at him, “She was obviously sweet-talking.”

“Then that settles it,” Ron declared, smirking, “She’s into you, my dude.”

“That she is,” Hermione said, cradling her cheek in her hand and feeling like a boulder had set itself in her stomach.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "I believe it's too soon to say such stuff. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Ron gave him a look, "Whatever you say, professor."

After some minutes, they paid for their drinks, said goodbye to Abby, and finally left the pub. The cold wind and snow outside greeted them harshly, making them instantly miss the comfortable warmth of the place they had left behind.

Back on the busier side of Hogsmeade, the trio trudged along the streets that were swarming with Hogwarts students, talking among themselves. Until something caught Ron’s eyes.

“Whoa!” he yelled, his eyes wide, “Is that the Chudley Cannons’ merchandise I see?”

Harry and Hermione followed his gaze, and sure enough, the store he was looking at was displaying instances of bright orange material.

“Seems like it,” Harry remarked.

“They never had these in Hogsmeade!” Ron exclaimed yet again -- and rushed off to the targeted store before anyone could get another word in.

Out of habit, Hermione made to follow him -- but Harry held her back by grabbing hold of her hand.

She looked at their conjoined hands and then at him, puzzled.

“I want to tell you something,” he began, “But I wanted Ron out of the picture.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, “What? Why?”

“He only would have made fun of us, or me for that matter,” he answered, “So, I thought it would be better to talk about this in his absence.”

Her heart started to pound furiously.  _ What did he want to tell me? _

"It's probably nothing but...I felt like I needed you to know it," Harry continued, looking a bit sheepish.

"Needed me to know what?" Hermione asked. _ Just tell me already! _

"Well, remember that Patronus I had created?"

"How can I not?"

"When I created it, I thought about...us," he said.

Now she was truly perplexed. "About us?"

"Yeah. I mean..." he trailed off to look at their joined hands, then went on, "The memory of snuggling with you in front of the fireplace -- it created that Patronus. I know it sounds ridiculous but I had the feeling that I should let you know about it."

Hermione felt like her heart had just melted into a puddle.

"Oh, Harry..."

"I sound stupid, I know," he grinned.

She shook her head, smiling, "Of course not. It's very nice to hear that, so thank you for letting me know. But..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"But?" he asked, surveying her face, which looked whiter and more flushed due to the cold.

She let her eyes direct themselves towards his. They looked even more entrancing in the afternoon sun, appearing as if they were two precious green stones glinting underneath it.

"But the dementor," she went on, "A dementor wasn't present. Which means..."

"That must be one hell of a happy memory," he finished for her, smirking.

That sentiment made Hermione's features break into a demure smile. A sudden wave of affection for Harry coursed through her body and before she knew it -- she had flung her arms around his neck and had enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad I can make you that happy," she said, her voice muffled because of his coat.

Harry was momentarily surprised by her sudden embrace, but he got over it quickly and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her even closer to himself.

"You light up my life, you really do," he murmured in her hair. Hermione beamed against his shoulder and hid her face more firmly there.

But their hug lasted only for some seconds.

"Oi! We are in the middle of a  _ street _ !"

Ron's voice ringing out at them made them step away from each other, with Hermione furiously blushing and Harry appearing nonplussed.

When the redhead approached them, he narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "What were you hugging him for?"

"She was feeling sorry for me," Harry answered before she could, "I was talking about the extra burden that came with these classes and she couldn't help but pity me. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Absolutely," she replied, smiling at him.

Ron, however, didn't look convinced. But before he could say anything else, Harry had jumped in with a question, "So, are you planning to buy any of that merchandise?"

That did the trick. Nothing interested Ron more than talking about his favourite team of his favourite sport. 

They listened to him ramble on and on with enthusiasm, and the rest of their Hogsmeade visit seeped into that.

For all three of them, it was a great visit. But for Hermione, it was exceptional. And judging by the constant smile she had on well into the day, it was quite clear why.

  
  



End file.
